A DOCTOR'S TALE
by RANGO6665
Summary: A Knight's Tale novelization with Doctor Who characters such as Rory Williams ,the 11th Doctor, Amy Pond and Clara Oswald with the same cast as Doctor Who. Only Paul Bettany aka Geoffrey Chauccer reprises his role. Hope you like it.. Oh, and I'm an Amy/11th Doctor shipper as I also ship Geoffrey and Clara even in real. May be rated M later for lemon scenes


**DARK SIDE OF THE SUN**

 **London Bridge Is Falling Down**

 **Η ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗ ΠΛΕΥΡΑ ΤΟΥ ΗΛΙΟΥ**

 **Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου Καταρρέει**

 **Για την Ιωάννα Θανάση.**

 **My Smiling Flame lamque opus exegi**

 **( Χαμογελαστή μου Φλόγα επιτέλους το έργο ολοκληρώθηκε)**

 **London Bridge is falling down,** **  
** **Falling down, falling down.** **  
** **London Bridge is falling down,** **  
** **My fair lady**

 **Build it up with wood and clay,** **  
** **Wood and clay, wood and clay,** **  
** **Build it up with wood and clay,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Wood and clay will wash away,** **  
** **Wash away, wash away,** **  
** **Wood and clay will wash away,** **  
** **My fair lady.**

 **London Bridge is falling down,** **  
** **Falling down, falling down.** **  
** **London Bridge is falling down,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Build it up with bricks and mortar,** **  
** **Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,** **  
** **Build it up with bricks and mortar,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Bricks and mortar will not stay,** **  
** **Will not stay, will not stay,** **  
** **Bricks and mortar will not stay,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Build it up with iron and steel,** **  
** **Iron and steel, iron and steel,** **  
** **Build it up with iron and steel,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Iron and steel will bend and bow,** **  
** **Bend and bow, bend and bow,** **  
** **Iron and steel will bend and bow,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Build it up with silver and gold,** **  
** **Silver and gold, silver and gold,** **  
** **Build it up with silver and gold,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Silver and gold will be stolen away,** **  
** **Stolen away, stolen away,** **  
** **Silver and gold will be stolen away,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Set a man to watch all night,** **  
** **Watch all night, watch all night,** **  
** **Set a man to watch all night,** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Suppose the man should fall asleep,** **  
** **Fall asleep, fall asleep,** **  
** **Suppose the man should fall asleep?** **  
** **My fair lady.** ****

 **Give him a pipe to smoke all night,** **  
** **Smoke all night, smoke all night,** **  
** **Give him a pipe to smoke all night,** **  
** **My fair lady.**

 **London Bridge is falling down,** **  
** **Falling down, falling down.** **  
** **London Bridge is falling down,** **  
** **My fair lady.**

 **1\. Νέα ρούχα.**

Σηκώνομαι με πόνο από το έδαφος… Αχ, τι στο διάολο είναι αυτήν η αίσθηση ; Σαν να με χτύπησαν στο κεφάλι με ένα ρόπαλο..Κουνάω λίγο το κεφάλι μου μπας και περάσει ο πόνος και τελικά το καταφέρνω…

Κρυώνω. Τι στο καλό ; Κοιτάζω τα ρούχα μου. Σκισμένα .. Γαμώτο ! Τι στο διάολο έγινε ; Η απορία μου λύνεται εφόσον καθώς προσπαθώ να σηκωθώ ακόμα ζαλισμένος από τον πονοκέφαλο βλέπω έναν χτυπημένο Λιονταράνθρωπο να κείτεται αναίσθητος κάτω από ένα φανάρι..Ακουμπώ χωρίς να το καταλάβω πάνω σε ένα αμάξι. Τα φανάρια είναι χαλασμένα και το αμάξι είναι κατεστραμμένο όμως μπορεί ανά πάσα στιγμή να περάσουν άνθρωποι. Άρα ο τριχωτός φίλος μου πρέπει να φεύγει.. Πηγαίνω κοντά του και ψάχνω την μοναδική τσέπη που έχει μείνει ακόμα σώα στο παντελόνι μου. Και βρίσκω αυτό που έψαχνα ! Μία πέτρα που πάνω της είναι χαραγμένος ένας ρούνος που αναπαριστά έναν σταυρό. Χτυπάω απαλά την πέτρα πάνω στο πλάσμα και πέφτω για λίγο πίσω από την δυσωδία που απελευθερώνει το κορμί του. Μικρές λάμψεις κόκκινου χρώματος βγαίνουν από την πέτρα και τυλίγουν το πλάσμα. Σύντομα το πλάσμα και η πέτρα χάνονται σε μία λάμψη λευκού φωτός…

Ωραία ! λέω χαρούμενος χτυπώντας μαζί τα χέρια μου. Λύθηκε και αυτό .. Τέλεια.. Χρειάζομαι ρούχα… μονολογώ και κοιτάω τριγύρω… Το δαχτυλίδι- Δράκος στο δάχτυλό μου είναι ακόμη σώο και αβλαβές και εγώ είμαι μια χαρά αν βέβαια εξαιρέσεις μερικά κοψίματα..

Πάλι καλά βλέπω κοντά μου ένα μαγαζί με ρούχα. Φαίνεται σαν μαγαζί – φάντασμα ακριβώς όπως και ολόκληρη η οδός. Αλλά σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις.. Ποιος νοιάζεται ; Πηγαίνω κοντά στο μαγαζί και βλέπω μία πόρτα κλεισμένη με ξύλα και σχεδόν κατεστραμμένη. Με κόπο βγάζω και πετώ μακριά τα ξύλα και σπάζοντας το παράθυρο της πόρτας ανοίγω το πόμολο από μέσα. Πράγμα του οποίου την λογική δεν καταλαβαίνω εφόσον ακριβώς μόλις το κάνω η πόρτα σπάει και πέφτει μπροστά στα πόδια μου. Μέσα δεν βλέπω κανέναν … Φωνάζω αλλά δεν απαντά κανένας και τα φώτα είναι σβησμένα. Μες στα σκοτάδια με μόνο σύμμαχο την αφή μου ψάχνω για την κεντρική ασφάλεια. Πάλι καλά βοηθά και ο ήλιος από πίσω μου. Μόλις ανοίγω την κεντρική ασφάλεια το μαγαζί βυθίζεται στο φως..

ΓΑΜΩ ΤΟ…. φωνάζω καλύπτοντας τα πονεμένα μάτια μου εφόσον είχαν συνηθίσει τα μάτια μου στο σκοτάδι. Μετά από μερικές επίπονες στιγμές τα μάτια μου συνηθίζουν στο φως. Ωραία ! χαμογελώ και σαν παιδί ορμώ στον τομέα με τα πουκάμισα . Φορώ ένα λευκό πουκάμισο και λέω να ντυθώ λίγο διαφορετικά αυτήν την φορά.

Ψάχνω και φοράω ένα μπλε φράκο ,το οποίο διακοσμώ με χρυσές σωληνώσεις και με μία κόκκινη κορδέλα την οποία δένω γύρω από τον λαιμό μου σε σταυρωτό σχήμα. Ψάχνω στον τομέα με τα καπέλα και βρίσκω ένα όμορφο ημίψηλο καπέλο – σαν αυτά που φόραγα θυμάμαι όταν βασίλευε ακόμα η Βικτώρια- και το διακοσμώ με μία κόκκινη κορδέλα. Κοιτάζω έξω και βλέπω ότι ένα πουλί έριξε δυο μαύρα φτερά. Γιατί όχι ; Θα γίνονταν ωραία διακόσμηση. Τα παίρνω και τα βάζω στο καπέλο μου.

Έπειτα φορώ ένα μαύρο κοντό παντελόνι, άσπρα γάντια ,κάλτσες ψηλές μέχρι το γόνατο με άσπρες και μαύρες ρίγες ενώ για να τελειώσω μια και καλή φοράω μπότες μαύρες με χρυσά κουμπιά. Βρίσκω κοντά μου έναν καθρέφτη και κοιτάζομαι σε αυτόν. Ακριβώς μόλις με βλέπω στα καινούργια μου ρούχα φτύνω τον εαυτό μου. Πτου-σου αγόρι μου ! χαμογελώ …

Τώρα ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα να φύγω…

 **2\. Το φτερωτό πλάσμα και η κοπέλα**

Εφόσον είμαι έτοιμος ήρθε η ώρα να φύγω και να ψάξω πως έφτασα εδώ, για ποιον λόγο και άμα δεν μπορέσω να απαντήσω τίποτε από αυτά τουλάχιστον να επιστρέψω στο Λονδίνο. Καθώς πηγαίνω λοιπόν στον δρόμο μου βρίσκω ότι το αμάξι πάνω στο οποίο είχα ακουμπήσει όταν ξύπνησα ήταν το δικό μου… Μα και βέβαια ! ΧΑ! Φανταστικό ! χαμογελώ εγώ κραυγάζοντας ολομόναχος. Σε αυτήν την πόλη είχα φέρει τον Λιονταράνθρωπο ως περισπασμό έτσι ώστε όταν παλεύαμε να μην πληγώνονταν κανένας. Την δημιούργησα μέσα από τα όνειρα μου άρα αυτήν η πόλη θα εξαφανιστεί όταν θελήσω εγώ. ΟΚ, σε λίγο δηλαδή θα εξαφανιστεί. Μία λευκή λάμψη και με μιας η πόλη εξαφανίζεται ενώ εγώ βρίσκομαι μέσα στο αμάξι μου στον δρόμο.

Σύντομα βλέπω μια πινακίδα που γράφει ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟ 345. Τέλεια …Θα μου πάρει χρόνο αλλά σύντομα θα είμαι σπίτι για να ξαναδώ την Άιριν και τον Νέρο τους δυο Μαθητευόμενους μου. Καθώς οδηγώ με την άνεσή μου βλέπω παντού τριγύρω μου δέντρα σε περίεργους σχηματισμούς και διατάξεις. Κοιτάζω στον ουρανό κάποια στιγμή και βλέπω ένα περίεργο πλάσμα να πετά από πάνω μου. Ένα πλάσμα μεγάλο και φτερωτό σαν άνθρωπος ,με φτερά στην πλάτη όμως χωρίς χαρακτηριστικά προσώπου. Από κάτω φαίνεται γυμνό όμως χωρίς γεννητικά όργανα. Τι στο καλό; σκέφτομαι και το ακολουθώ κάνοντας μια γρήγορη στροφή σε μια προσπάθεια να καταλάβω που πηγαίνει.

Καθώς το ακολουθώ χάνω τα ίχνη του σε μία μικρή κωμόπολη αρκετά κοντά στην Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου.

Πριν προλάβω να βγω από το αμάξι για να το ακολουθήσω και να το ξετρυπώσω μέσα στην πόλη αισθάνομαι μία περίεργη αίσθηση σαν να με σημαδεύουν με πιστόλι. Γυρνάω το κεφάλι μου και βλέπω μια κοπέλα γύρω στα 18 της να με σημαδεύει κρατώντας ένα πιστόλι. Και το πιστόλι το έχει τοποθετήσει ακριβώς έτσι ώστε να σημαδεύει το κενό ανάμεσα στα μάτια μου. Η κοπέλα είναι όμορφη πρέπει να το πω… Έχει μακριά καστανά μαλλιά, όμορφο νεανικό πρόσωπο το οποίο συνδυάζει την ωριμότητα μιας γυναίκας με την παιδικότητα ενός μικρού κοριτσιού, τα μαλλιά της τα έχει δέσει σε κότσο όμως παράλληλα μερικά της πέφτουν και μπροστά στο μέτωπο σαν αφέλειες, ενώ το πιο όμορφο χαρακτηριστικό του προσώπου της είναι τα μάτια της. Καφετιά στο χρώμα σαν το χρώμα του μελιού. Φορά μία άσπρη μπλούζα, ένα κολιέ που αναπαριστά μία νεράιδα , μία καφετιά φόρμα και μποτάκια.

Και κρατά ένα πιστόλι ανάμεσα στα μάτια μου ! Γεια σου.. της λέω αμήχανα. Δεν με έχουν σημαδέψει ξανά από τέτοια απόσταση… Ωραία αίσθηση ; την ρωτάω. Είσαι ηλίθιος ; με ρωτά. Πολλοί έχουν κάνει αυτήν την ερώτηση. Σε κανέναν δεν άρεσε η απάντηση.. Δεν ξέρω καν αν υπάρχει απάντηση… Αλήθεια πώς σε λένε ;;; Ξέρεις δεν νιώθω και πολύ άνετα όταν μιλάω με κάποια και δεν ξέρω το όνομά της… Βγαίνω από το αμάξι με τα χέρια μου στον αέρα.. Λοιπόν ; Θα είναι πολύ καλύτερα άμα γνωρίζαμε ο ένας τον άλλον .. λέω εγώ παιχνιδιάρικα. Ιωάννα. λέει εκείνη το όνομά της. Α χάρηκα.. Είμαι ο Μάθιου. Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ … χαμογελώ και της προσφέρω το χέρι μου για χειραψία.

Εκείνη το πιάνει κάνοντας μαζί μου και χωρίς να το καταλάβει κάνω μία δυνατή κίνηση και το πιστόλι βρίσκεται στο χέρι μου. Μα τι στο ; ρωτά εκείνη πεσμένη λίγο πίσω. Παράξενο ε ;;; Δεν πειράζει.. Με τον καιρό θα το συνηθίσεις. Έμαθα αυτήν την κίνηση από τον Μπίλλυ Δε Κίντ όταν τον συνάντησα πριν πολλά χρόνια στην Απαλλούσα… Χρυσές εποχές.. λέω αδειάζοντας το πιστόλι και ρίχνοντας όλους τους κάλυκες στο έδαφος.

Επί τη ευκαιρία πως και μια κοπέλα της ηλικίας σου κρατά πιστόλι ;; Όχι και πολύ συνηθισμένο , πρέπει να το πω.. Εκείνη σηκώνεται από το έδαφος, καθαρίζεται από τις βρωμιές και με μία κίνηση μου ρίχνει ένα χαστούκι στο πρόσωπο. Το πιστόλι μου πέφτει από τα χέρια και εκείνη το μαζεύει. Είσαι στα σίγουρα τρελός.. σχολιάζει εκείνη. Όχι.. Απλώς Αθάνατος. χαμογελώ σηκώνοντας λίγο το καπέλο μου. Ναι , ότι πεις… σχολιάζει η Ιωάννα και σε λίγο ακούμε ήχους σαν από αμάξια. Τα άλλα κορίτσια, Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ δεν έχουν μπλεξίματα με αυτούς ! λέει και δείχνοντας μου το αμάξι τρέχει… Την ακολουθώ αλλά είμαι περίεργος να δω για ποιον λόγο τρέχει…

 **3\. Φτιάξε την από ξύλο και πηλό**

Την ακολουθώ καθώς κρύβεται πίσω από έναν κάδο σκουπιδιών. Από ποιόν κρύβεσαι ;;; την ρωτώ εγώ. Ησυχία ! Με κυνηγούν περίεργα πλάσματα που με θέλουν να κάνω μία περίεργη δουλειά…. Αλλιώς.. κάνει με το χέρι της μια κίνηση σαν να της κόβουνε τον λαιμό με λεπίδα. Εντυπωσιάστηκα.. χαμογελώ εγώ ειρωνικά. Με κοιτάζει κατσουφιασμένα. Καλά… Θα κάνω ησυχία… Επί τη ευκαιρία θα ήθελες ένα ζελεδένιο αρκουδάκι ;;;; ρωτάω και βγάζω από την τσέπη μου ένα σακουλάκι με ζελεδάκια σε μορφή αρκούδας.

Εκείνη συνεχίζει να με κοιτά κατσουφιασμένη καθώς εγώ βγάζω και τρώω ένα τέτοιο ζελεδάκι. Την συζήτηση μας διακόπτουν κάποια περίεργα πλάσματα που εμφανίζονται μπροστά μας και φαίνονται να έχουν βγει από το αμάξι που μας ακολουθούσε. Η Ιωάννα γεμίζει το πιστόλι της και το γυρνάει προς τα πλάσματα έτοιμη να πυροβολήσει ανά πάσα στιγμή όμως της κρατάω το χέρι ευγενικά . Ιωάννα .. της λέω. Πιθανόν να μην χρειαστεί…. Δείξε μου εμπιστοσύνη.. Σε παρακαλώ..

Εκείνη κρύβει το πιστόλι της και εγώ κοιτάζω ερευνητικά τα πλάσματα. Μοιάζουν με Φαύνους διότι έχουν κεφάλι κατσίκας όμως το δέρμα τους είναι καλυμμένο με λέπια και τα χέρια τους έχουν νύχια σαν των αετών.. Α ! Κοίτα εδώ… χαμογελώ. Έχω να δω κάτι τέτοιο από… Αχ, ποιον κοροϊδεύω ;;; Δεν έχω ξαναδεί κάτι παρόμοιο ! χαμογελώ εγώ και κοιτάζοντας τα λίγο καλύτερα σχολιάζω Φανταστικό ! Τα πλάσματα έρχονται πιο κοντά μας και ανοίγουν τα στόματά τους. Αρχίζουν να λένε τραγουδιστά :

Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου καταρρέει

Καταρρέει, καταρρέει

Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου καταρρέει

Ωραία Μου Κυρία !

Εγώ τα κοιτάω καθώς συνεχίζουν να λένε αυτό το κομμάτι μελωδικά… Καταλαβαίνω πως λένε την πρώτη στροφή του παιδικού τραγουδιού Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου καταρρέει και έτσι καταλαβαίνω τι πρέπει να γίνει. Ενώνω τα χέρια μου και τραγουδώ στον ίδιο τόνο

Τι θέλετε να κάνουμε για αυτό

Για αυτό, για αυτό

Τι θέλετε να κάνουμε για αυτό

Ωραία Μου Κυρία !

Τα πλάσματα μας κοιτάνε περίεργα και μπορώ να δω τα μάτια τους. Έχουν μια περίεργη μαύρη λάμψη ενώ τα μάτια τους με κοιτάνε απειλητικά . Μόνο μια φορά με έχουν ξανακοιτάξει πλάσματα έτσι ,σε μια περιπέτεια μου πριν 2 χρόνια όπου βρισκόμουν αιχμάλωτος μιας ομάδας Σατύρων. Για ποιο λόγο όμως να τραγουδάνε αυτό το κομμάτι ;;; Αναρωτιέμαι… Αυτό το κομμάτι λες να έχει κάποια σχέση με αυτήν την δουλειά που σκοπεύουν να αναθέσουν στην Ιωάννα ;;; Θα το μάθω σύντομα μάλλον.

Τα πλάσματα μπροστά στα αγωνιώδη μάτια εμένα και της νέας μου φίλης σηκώνουν τα χέρια τους και με το δάχτυλό τους δείχνουν την Ιωάννα. Έπειτα τραγουδάνε όλα μαζί στην ίδια μελωδία

Φτιάξε την από ξύλο και πηλό

Ξύλο και πηλό, ξύλο και πηλό

Φτιάξε την από ξύλο και πηλό

Ωραία Μου Κυρία !

Μετά από αυτό όλα μαζί μπαίνουν στο ίδιο αμάξι από το οποίο βγήκαν και φεύγουν ακριβώς όπως ήρθαν. Γυρνάω αγωνιώδης και ευχαριστημένος στην Ιωάννα εφόσον ακολουθήσω λίγο το αμάξι. Έπειτα γυρνώ και της λέω Λοιπόν Ιωάννα , βλέπεις ότι δεν χρειάστηκε τελικά να χρησιμοποιήσουμε βία ;;;; . Εκείνη συνεχίζει να με κοιτάζει ώσπου κλείνει τα μάτια της και ξεφυσάει. Έλα μαζί μου σε παρακαλώ… μου λέει και την ακολουθώ ως ένα φαινομενικά κλειστό καφέ. Τουλάχιστον αυτό νομίζω μέχρι που βγάζει μερικά κλειδιά από την τσέπη του παντελονιού της. Αυτό το καφέ είναι των γονιών μου.. λέει και μπαίνει μέσα . Την ακολουθώ και βλέπω ένα καλοφωτισμένο καφέ με φωτογραφίες ερασιτεχνικές στους τοίχους. Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου σε έναν τοίχο, ο ουρανός κατά την δύση του ηλίου και το κόκκινο χρώμα του – πράγμα που δείχνει ότι σε μία άλλη διάσταση κάποιος γενναίος πέθανε- , μία πεταλούδα και μία σοφή φράση σε έναν άλλον, οι δρόμοι του Λονδίνου, μία οικογενειακή της φωτογραφία. Ωραίες φωτογραφίες… σχολιάζω καθισμένος πάνω σε ένα τραπέζι και προσπαθώντας να μην λερώσω. Σε ευχαριστώ. Καφές ή τσάι ;;; με ρωτάει εκείνη ευγενικά . Ένα γλυκό τσάι, σε ευχαριστώ πολύ…. συνεχίζω εγώ. Όλες εσύ τις έβγαλες ;;; τελειώνω. Ναι.. συνεχίζει εκείνη.  
Σε ευχαριστώ για την βοήθεια Μάθιου… Αλλά τώρα χωρίς να το ξέρεις με έμπλεξες σε κάτι ακόμα μεγαλύτερο και σε κάτι πάνω από τις δυνάμεις μου… λέει λογικά η κοπέλα. Αγγίζω το καπέλο μου. Ναι.. Αντέδρασα χωρίς να σκεφτώ.. Για αυτό σου ζητώ συγνώμη… λέω κατεβάζοντας το καπέλο μου σε τέτοιο ύψος ώστε να καλύπτει τα μάτια μου. Καλά , άστο αυτό… Πώς στο καλό θα φτιάξω ολομόναχη την Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου ολόκληρη από ξύλο και πηλό μόνο ;;; ρωτά…

Ξαφνικά έχω μία φανταστική ιδέα… Μπορείς να το καταφέρεις αν η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου δεν είναι _καν_ εκεί _.._ χαμογελώ σηκώνοντας το καπέλο μου και κοιτώντας την απευθείας στα μάτια… Τι εννοείς ;;; με ρωτάει και εγώ τρίβω ήδη με ικανοποίηση τα χέρια μου. Θα μάθεις σε λίγο …Θα χρειαστώ λίγη βενζίνη για το αμάξι μου και να σου πω… Υπάρχει τηλέφωνο εδώ ;;; ρωτάω εγώ ευγενικά και χαμογελαστά. Ε ;; Ναι.. λέει εκείνη περίεργη και μου δείχνει πού είναι το τηλέφωνο. Μία μόνο ερώτηση ..Τι στο καλό το θέλεις το τηλέφωνο ;;;;;; με ρωτά. Εγώ χαμογελώ ,την κοιτάζω στα μάτια και της λέω μόνο ένα όνομα πριν σηκώσω το ακουστικό του τηλεφώνου και καλέσω ένα νούμερο Γεδεών Κρέην .

 **4\. Ο Γεδεών και η αγορά**

Σε λίγο μπαίνω στο αμάξι μου και κρατάω την πόρτα ανοιχτή για την Ιωάννα. Λοιπόν καλή μου ;;; την ρωτώ εφόσον βλέπω πως αργεί να έρθει προς το μέρος μου και το σκέφτεται . Έλα.. Δεν έχω σκοπό να σε βλάψω, στο έχω αποδείξει αυτό..Και εξάλλου άμα πραγματικά θες να φέρεις την δουλειά εις πέρας και να ζήσεις θα χρειαστείς βοήθεια από ένα άτομο που γνωρίζει τις σκοτεινές αρετές και τέχνες… Ειδικά άμα η κατάρα κυλάει στο αίμα της οικογένειας… σχολιάζω σκεφτόμενος τον παλιό μου φίλο , τον Γεδεών Κρέην.

Ποιος όμως είναι ο Γεδεών Κρέην ;;; με ρωτά περίεργη η Ιωάννα. Έχεις ακούσει για τον θρύλο του Ίκαμποντ Κρέην και του Ακέφαλου Καβαλάρη στο Σλίπι Χόλλοου ;;;; την ρωτάω σίγουρος πως έχει ακούσει την τρομαχτική αυτήν ιστορία των Αποκριών.. Ε, να μην σου πω ψέματα, μόνο λίγο την γνωρίζω… Βέβαια έχω δει την ταινία… Πιάνεται ;;; με ρωτά.

Ναι αμέ…. Ο Γεδεών Κρέην είναι ο εικοστός τρίτος -σε γενιές τα μετράω – εγγονός του. Επειδή τον έσωσα μία φορά από τον Ακέφαλο Καβαλάρη πλέον με βοηθάει προμηθεύοντας με με ότι χρειάζομαι γύρω από μαγικά αντικείμενα… Βέβαια μην αναφέρεις μπροστά του τίποτα που έχει να κάνει με κολοκύθες, φωτιά, άλογα και γεφυράκια στο φεγγαρόφωτο… Θα πάθει νευρικό κλονισμό και θα έχει και δίκιο… λέω και χωρίς να το καταλάβω καν έχω ήδη διανύσει όλη την απόσταση ως το μαγαζί του.

Γιατί να το πάθει καλέ αυτό ;;; με ρωτά πριν χτυπήσω την πόρτα η Ιωάννα. Αν σε κυνηγούσε μέσα στο φεγγαρόφωτο ένας καβαλάρης με ένα ξίφος στο ένα του χέρι και μία φλεγόμενη κολοκύθα στο άλλο χωρίς κεφάλι και με ένα γέλιο που θα έκανε ακόμη και τον Τζόκερ να κατουρηθεί πάνω του δεν θα ήταν και πολύ ευχάριστη εμπειρία για να την θυμάσαι σωστά ;;; την ρωτώ. Είναι λογικό.. λέει εκείνη και χτυπάω την πόρτα.

Αντί για το κουδούνι που έχουν ορισμένα τέτοια μαγαζιά αυτό έχει μία αράχνη με ένα μάτι ζωγραφισμένο πάνω της πιασμένη πάνω σε ένα σχοινί. Τραβάω το κουδούνι για να το χτυπήσω και ακούγεται μία κοριτσίστικη στριγκιά που θα έκανε άλλους να κοιτάνε τις σηκωμένες από τον φόβο τρίχες τους. Καλά μην λέω μαλακίες και εμένα μου σηκώθηκε η τρίχα. Για την Ιωάννα τώρα, δεν ξέρω. Μπαίνω μέσα και με ακολουθεί η Ιωάννα. Βλέπουμε έναν άντρα ντυμένο με ωραία ρούχα και με κοντά καστανά μαλλιά ενώ φοράει κόκκινα γυαλιά. Στον δεξί του καρπό φοράει ένα ρολόι , ενώ τα ρούχα του είναι τα εξής. Είναι κυρίως τα ρούχα που φοράς όταν πας να δώσεις ας πούμε συνέντευξη για δουλειά σε ένα μεγάλο γραφείο και θέλεις να προσεχθεί το ντύσιμό σου δηλαδή… Ένα λευκό πουκάμισο, μια γραβάτα μαύρη, γάντια – τα οποία τα φοράει για έναν άλλο λόγο που έχει να κάνει με έναν Νορβηγικό Δράκο αλλά αυτό είναι μία άλλη ιστορία –παπούτσια χορού ενώ σε μία κρεμάστρα δίπλα στο γραφείο του βλέπω ένα καπέλο.

Γεια σου Γεδεών.. του χαμογελώ. Χριστέ και Παναγιά.. Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ ! Μα την Παναγία και τον Χριστό ο Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ.. Άχρηστο βρωμόπαιδο .. Νόμιζα πως πέθανες πριν πολύ καιρό στην Λισαβόνα .. αρχίζει να λέει ο γνωστός μου. Όπως βλέπεις επέζησα… Νομίζεις ότι μία αγέλη λυσσασμένων Λυκανθρώπων θα ήταν αρκετή να με σκοτώσει ;;;; Έχω επιζήσει από πολύ χειρότερα… Κάνω μία παύση και μου έρχονται στο μυαλό εικόνες των όλων όσων έχω ζήσει , όπως τότε που πήγα σε μια διαστημική αποστολή σε έναν πλανήτη σαν το φεγγάρι που ήταν φτιαγμένο από μέλι … Και είχε κόκκινα αγκάθια παντού τριγύρω του. Και ήταν σαρκοφάγο… Τέλος πάντων. Γυρισμένος πίσω στην πραγματικότητα κοιτάζω την Ιωάννα και έπειτα αστραπιαία κοιτάζω τον Γεδεών. Α, Γεδεών να σου γνωρίσω την Ιωάννα. Η Ιωάννα είναι η νεότερη βοηθός μου…. λέω εγώ δείχνοντας την Ιωάννα. Ιωάννα… Ιωάννα Γκάντσπελλ. λέει η Ιωάννα ολόκληρο το όνομά της. Ο Γεδεών αγγίζει το χέρι της αλλά ευτυχώς της κάνει μόνο χειραψία… Λοιπόν, Μάθιου πώς μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω ;;; Ένα πράγμα έχω μάθει από εσένα. Κάθε φορά που σε βλέπω είτε θα γίνει κάτι άσχημο είτε κάτι άσχημο έγινε… λέει εκείνος.

Ρίχνω το καπέλο μπροστά στα μάτια μου. Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι υπονοείς… σχολιάζω και η Ιωάννα σχολιάζει Στο λέει ευθέως Μάθιου… Την κοιτάζω αυστηρά . Χρειάζομαι βοήθεια… Θέλω να εξαφανίσω κάτι για λίγο….. μπαίνω κατευθείαν στο κυρίως θέμα. ΧΑ ! Το ήξερα… Τι θέλεις να εξαφανίσεις αυτήν την φορά ;;;; Έναν Δράκο , ένα Ξωτικό του Αίματος ;;;; ρωτά ενθουσιασμένος ο Γεδεών. Ολόκληρη την Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου…. του λέω απευθείας και εκείνος με κοιτάζει τρομαγμένος. ΟΛΟΚΛΗΡΗ ΤΗΝ ΓΕΦΥΡΑ ΤΟΥ ΛΟΝΔΙΝΟΥ ;;;; επαναλαμβάνει φωνάζοντας την φράση μου. Ναι … χαμογελώ. Είσαι θεότρελος… επισημαίνει ο Γεδεών. Ένας θεότρελος που σου έσωσε την ζωή.. ξεκινάω εγώ. Καλά , εντάξει..Θα σε βοηθήσω… Βέβαια κοστίζει αρκετά…. Μου ήρθε σήμερα ένα κιβώτιο.. λέει και μου δείχνει στο χέρι του ένα μοβ ρουμπίνι με μία πεντάλφα χαραγμένη πάνω του και έναν ρούνο σαν φλόγα. Το ρουμπίνι είναι καλυμμένο από μια μαύρη και κόκκινη αύρα σαν το αίμα.

Α, ναι… Το Ρουμπίνι της Πανδώρας. Ένα από τα ρουμπίνια που λέγεται ότι έκαναν δώρα οι Θεοί στην Πανδώρα μαζί με το διάσημο κουτί της… λέω παίρνοντας το στα χέρια μου. Είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος που το γνωρίζεις Μάθιου.. Πόσα θέλεις ;;;; λέει ο Γεδεών. Θυμάμαι το κλασσικό τραγουδάκι Η Γέφυρα Του Λονδίνου Καταρρέει και μετά από λίγη σκέψη λέω Θα χρειαστούμε τέσσερα… χαμογελώ εγώ δείχνοντάς με τα δάχτυλά μου τον απαραίτητο αριθμό. Ο Γεδεών γελά και λέει Επειδή συμπάθησα την βοηθό σου και έχω καιρό να γελάσω έτσι θα σου κάνω έκπτωση… 759 χρυσά νομίσματα… χαμογελά ο Γεδεών. Πάω να βγάλω τα λεφτά για να πληρώσω και ο Γεδεών συμπληρώνει Το καθένα… ΜΠΑΜ ! Πέφτω κάτω σαν τα ξύλα που τα κόβουν κρατώντας την καρδιά μου μην τυχόν και πάθω κάποιο καρδιακό.

 **5\. Η γέφυρα εξαφανίζεται και οι κατασκευές αρχίζουν**

Εφόσον η Ιωάννα με βοηθάει να ξυπνήσω ρίχνοντας μου μερικά χαστούκια αντιλαμβάνομαι πως βρίσκομαι στο αμάξι μου . Είσαι καλά τώρα Μάθιου ;;;; με ρωτάει. Ναι ! της λέω με μία ελαφριά δόση ειρωνείας. Λοιπόν επιβιβάσου! Επόμενος σταθμός η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου ! λέω και με το δάχτυλό μου δείχνω μπροστά. Η Ιωάννα ξεφυσάει και μπαίνει στο αμάξι . Το αμάξι ξεκινάει και για να ελαφρύνει η ατμόσφαιρα βάζω μουσική. Συγκεκριμένα το κομμάτι Stairway To Heaven από το ροκ μουσικό συγκρότημα Led Zeppelin.

Πιάνω τον εαυτό μου να μουρμουρίζει τους πρώτους στίχους ενώ οδηγάω

There's a lady who's sure

All that glitters is gold

And she's buying a

Stairway To Heaven

When she gets there she knows

If the stores are all closed

With a word she can get

What she came for

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh

And she's buying a

Stairway To Heaven !

Η Ιωάννα με κοιτάζει λες και θέλει να με ρωτήσει κάτι για αυτό προκειμένου να αισθανθεί πιο άνετα ξεκινάω εγώ την κουβέντα. Δεν τα πιστεύεις έτσι ;;; Τα όλα όσα βλέπεις… Τι να σου κάνω όμως ;;;; Μαζί με την απλή, ανθρώπινη, φυσιολογική ζωή υπάρχει και αυτήν που ζεις εσύ τώρα… Δεν λέω πως είναι καλύτερη αλλά έχει ενδιαφέρον…. Η Ιωάννα με καρφώνει με το βλέμμα της. Μπορώ να σε ρωτήσω κάτι Μάθιου ;;;; Θέλω να μάθω… Πώς στο διάολο έμπλεξες εσύ με όλα αυτά ;;;

Εγώ χαμογελώ και την κοιτάζω στα μάτια πριν επαναφέρω το βλέμμα μου στην οδήγηση. Αν σου πω πως ήμουν Μαθητευόμενος του μεγάλου Μάγου Μέρλιν , ότι χάρη στον Μέρλιν έγινα Αθάνατος και ότι γεννήθηκα στο Κάμελοτ όταν βασίλευε ακόμα ο Βασιλιάς Αρθούρος Πεντράγκον θα με πιστέψεις ;;; δείχνω την αμφιβολία στην φωνή μου.

Εκείνη ανασηκώνεται. Κάτσε γιατί αποκτά ενδιαφέρον το πράγμα… Πότε γεννήθηκες ;;; με ρωτά εκείνη. Κοίτα Ιωάννα… Γεννήθηκα το 720 και έγινα Αθάνατος το … 740 όταν δηλαδή έγινα 20 χρονών. Το έτος είναι 2047 άρα είμαι κάπου στα.. Προσπαθώ να κάνω μία αφαίρεση –γιατί όταν είσαι Αθάνατος ξεχνάς μετά από λίγο την ηλικία – και η Ιωάννα απαντά σβέλτα 1327 χρονών …. Άριστα ! χαμογελώ.

Αλλά αυτό που θέλω να πω είναι ότι σε κανονικά ανθρώπινα χρόνια είμαι ένας αιωνόβιος , ένας Αθάνατος, ένα πρόσωπο των θρύλων… Και όμως για τους Αθάνατους δεν είμαι ούτε μεσήλικας. Έφηβος θεωρούμαι σε μερικούς κύκλους .. χαμογελώ εγώ και εκείνη μου επιστρέφει ένα ίδιο αμήχανο χαμόγελο.

Ξάφνου μπροστά μου βλέπω αυτό το φτερωτό, γυμνό πλάσμα . Το πλάσμα μοιάζει σαν να θέλει να συγκρουστεί μαζί μας και όμως , εφόσον έρχεται αρκετά κοντά ώστε να το αντιληφθούμε κάνει μία μανούβρα και εξαφανίζεται μέσα σε ένα δάσος. Σταματώ το αμάξι και βγαίνω έξω ανοίγοντας την πόρτα. Μάθιου ! Πού πας ;;;; ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ! μου φωνάζει η Ιωάννα και όμως δεν την ακούω . Μείνε στο αμάξι ! της φωνάζω αλλά μάλλον δεν θα με ακούσει.

Εγώ ολομόναχος στο δάσος ψάχνω για αυτό το πλάσμα. Έλα λοιπόν…. Ολομόναχος είμαι… Έχεις έναν λόγο που ήρθες εδώ και θέλησες να σε ακολουθήσω.. Ποιος είναι αυτός ο λόγος ;;; ΔΕΙΞΕ ΜΟΥ ! φωνάζω εξαγριωμένος μέσα στο δάσος και ακούω κάτι που μοιάζει με μουρμουρητό. Γυρνάω με ταχύτητα και προσπαθώ να αποκαλύψω την κρυψώνα του πλάσματος.

Ξάφνου περίεργα ζώα που μοιάζουν με κοράκια αλλά και με γαμψά νύχια σαν των αετών και κραυγές σαν των αρουραίων πετάνε από τα δέντρα. Και ανάμεσα στα μαύρα τους πούπουλα και στις στριγκιές ακούω γνώριμες φωνές να φωνάζουν το όνομά μου σε διαφορετικούς τόνους ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ! Μάθιου ! Μάθιου ! Μάθιου ! Αναγνωρίζω μερικές φωνές αλλά δεν το πιστεύω πως τις ακούω ξανά..

Μαρία ! Λήδα ! Τόνι ! Χένρυ ! Χριστίνα ! Εβελίνα ! Άννα ! Μάρθα ! Οφηλία ! Χάρι ! Τζών ! Αλεξάνδρα ! φωνάζω τα ονόματα των ανθρώπων που γνώριζα και των οποίων τις φωνές ακούω. Όλοι άνθρωποι που με εμπιστεύτηκαν, που τους αγάπησα, που τους βοήθησα , που τους πρόσφερα τα πάντα και που στο τέλος δυστυχώς… Με άφησαν να φύγω ή έφυγαν μακριά μου. Είτε επειδή έπρεπε, είτε επειδή βρήκαν κάποιον άλλον, είτε επειδή άμα δεν το έκαναν τα πράγματα θα εξελίσσονταν άσχημα. Εικόνες τους έρχονται στο μυαλό μου και καθώς οι αναμνήσεις πλημμυρίζουν τον εσωτερικό μου κόσμο κάνοντας με να πνιγώ στα δάκρυα και στις τύψεις – για όσους έχασα - νιώθω έναν έντονο πόνο στο στήθος μου. Έναν έντονο πόνο στην καρδιά μου σαν πολλά μαχαίρια να την καρφώνουν μαζί.

Σφίγγω τα δόντια για να μην ουρλιάξω αλλά ο πόνος είναι δυνατότερος. Πεθαίνω ;;;; Ανάθεμα.. Πονάω πολύ.. Όλα αυτά τα άτομα και ακόμα περισσότερα, από το Κάμελοτ ως τώρα εμφανίζονται μπροστά μου και παρελαύνουν μπροστά στα μάτια μου σαν μία παρέλαση φαντασμάτων. Σε μία τελευταία προσπάθεια σηκώνομαι και κλαίγοντας πλέον ψιθυρίζω σαν προσευχή **Δεν θέλω να φύγω !**

Όμως μόλις πέφτω πάλι στο έδαφος σίγουρος αυτήν την φορά πως θα πεθάνω το πλάσμα εμφανίζεται πάλι μπροστά μου. Με μία κίνησή του το πλάσμα με σηκώνει και ο πόνος για μια στιγμή μου φαίνεται πως αυξάνεται . Συγνώμη… κλαίω ελπίζοντας πως όλα αυτά τα άτομα που πλήγωσα θα με συγχωρέσουν. Αν δεν το κάνουν θα έχουν το κάθε δίκιο…

Ξάφνου ο πόνος σταματά και το πλάσμα με αφήνει στο έδαφος. Βήχω συνεχόμενα προσπαθώντας να αναπνεύσω κανονικά, σε μία απεγνωσμένη προσπάθεια να καταλάβω τον λόγο που το πέρασα αυτό.

Το πλάσμα με κοιτά – είμαι σίγουρος πως με κοιτάζει ακόμα και αν τίποτα πάνω του δεν το μαρτυράει- και έπειτα έρχεται κοντά μου. Τι είσαι ; το ρωτάω. Εκείνο συνεχίζει την ίδια κίνηση και έπειτα ακούω μία περίεργη φωνή που μάλλον προέρχεται από το πλάσμα να λέει Μπέχεμοθ . Ακούω μια φωνή ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ! ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΣΑΙ ;;; ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ! ΜΙΛΑ ΜΟΥ , ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ! Αυτήν η φωνή δεν έρχεται ούτε από το πλάσμα , ούτε από αυτά τα περίεργα πουλιά. Είναι η φωνή της Ιωάννας . Εδώ είμαι ! αντιγράφει τέλεια την φωνή μου το πλάσμα και έπειτα γυρνάει σε εμένα . Εκείνος επιστρέφει μέσα από το Χάος. λέει το πλάσμα σαν προειδοποίηση και εξαφανίζεται πάλι πετώντας μακριά μου.

Η Ιωάννα σύντομα με βρίσκει ολομόναχο. Μάθιου ! Τι έγινε ;;; Σε έψαχνα συνέχεια.. Μοιάζεις φοβισμένος ..Τι έγινε ;;; ρωτάει. Είμαι σοκαρισμένος όμως αποφασίζω να μην της αποκαλύψω την αλήθεια. Τίποτα…. Απλά ένας πόνος στο στήθος ήτανε από την αιωνόβια καρδιά μου. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος ανησυχίας στο ορκίζομαι…. της χαμογελώ προσπαθώντας να κρύψω τον τρόμο και το σοκ που έζησα . Τέλος πάντων… Έλα, νυχτώνει.. Πρέπει να γυρίσουμε στην πόλη σου και να φτιάξουμε την Γέφυρα πριν σκάσουν πάλι μύτη εκείνα τα πλάσματα σωστά ;;; της χαμογελώ.

Σε λίγα λεπτά έχουμε φτάσει στην Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου. Ανοίγω το κιβώτιο που μας έδωσε ο Γεδεών και βγάζω ένα Ρουμπίνι της Πανδώρας . Το κάνω τρεις κύκλους μπροστά μου σαν ένα τεράστιο στεφάνι. Δημιουργείται ένα τεράστιο κυκλικό άνοιγμα με μία λάμψη ίδια με εκείνη της φλόγας. Όλη η Γέφυρα αρχίζει να τραντάζεται. Ιωάννα, σε συμβουλεύω να κλείσεις τα μάτια σου. Τα πράγματα θα γίνουν πολύ εκτυφλωτικά… σχολιάζω και με μία κίνηση αρπάζω την Ιωάννα και καλύπτοντας με το χέρι μου τα μάτια της πέφτω στο έδαφος τραβώντας την μαζί μου. Στην πραγματικότητα θα με έβριζε όμως της έσωσα με αυτόν τον τρόπο την όραση επειδή το φως ήταν τόσο πολύ που μπορεί να της έκαιγε τα μάτια με αποτέλεσμα εκείνη να χάσει την όρασή της για πάντα. Μετά από λίγο την αφήνω και σηκώνομαι. Μπροστά μου σε κάτι σαν γυάλινο διαμάντι υπάρχει πλέον η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου.

Χα ! Έλα εδώ , μικρή αγκαθωτή ομορφιά ! λέω πιάνοντας το. Το βάζω με προσοχή σε μία τσέπη του παντελονιού μου εκεί που θα είναι ασφαλής. Ωραία… Λύθηκε αυτό το πρόβλημα… Τώρα όμως ;;; Πώς θα φτιάξουμε ολόκληρη την Γέφυρα μόνο από ξύλο και πηλό ;;; με ρωτά η Ιωάννα. Πώς άραγε.. Αναρωτιέμαι…. λέω και καθαρίζω λίγο το αυτί μου . Το βρήκα… χαμογελώ με τον πιο ήρεμο τρόπο που μπορώ. Ιωάννα, υπάρχει κάπου εδώ μαγαζί με αντίκες ή άστο.. Μαγαζί με μαριονέτες και παρόμοιο εξοπλισμό ;;; την ρωτάω.

Ναι … λέει εκείνη περίεργη και με ωθεί στο να την ακολουθήσω. Α, και μόλις μου το δείξεις μπορώ σε παρακαλώ να πάμε να πάρω μία σοκολάτα ;;;; Οι σοκολάτες είναι υπέροχες όσον αφορά την ζάχαρη που προσφέρουν για την σκέψη.. σχολιάζω χαμογελώντας. Όχι, δεν πειράζει… σχολιάζει εκείνη. Καλά… χαμογελώ και σύντομα μετά από αρκετό βάδισμα φτάνουμε έξω από ένα μαγαζί που πουλά μαριονέτες. Τώρα βέβαια είναι κλειστό. Πού πήγαν όλοι ;; την ρωτάω. Τα πλάσματα τους πήραν μακριά… σχολιάζει εκείνη πικραμένη.

Εφόσον κάνω μία ελαφρά διάρρηξη στην πόρτα την σπρώχνω ελαφρά και μπαίνω μέσα. Που να είναι, που να είναι ;;; Όλα τα καλά μαγαζιά με μαριονέτες είχαν κάτι τέτοια παλιά.. Έλα ομορφιά μου, πού είσαι ;;; αρχίζω να λέω εγώ λες και ψάχνω κάτι ζωντανό. Μάθιου… Τι ψάχνεις ;;; λέει και σύντομα χωρίς να το καταλάβω παραπατάω ακριβώς πάνω σε αυτό που έψαχνα.

Α να' μαστε ! Ένα μουσικό κουτί ! λέω χαρούμενος παίρνοντας το στα χέρια μου. Κρατάω ένα μικρό ξύλινο κουτί το οποίο από δίπλα του έχει έναν μοχλό ,λες και κρύβει κάποιον jack-in-the-box δηλαδή ένα παραμορφωμένο πλάσμα πιασμένο από ελατήριο το οποίο πετάγεται έξω όταν ολοκληρώνεται η μελωδία. Λοιπόν .. λέω και αγγίζοντας το κουτί με το χέρι μου μουρμουράω την μελωδία του Η Γέφυρα Του Λονδίνου Καταρρέει . Το δαχτυλίδι-Δράκος στο χέρι μου βγάζει μια πράσινη λάμψη προς μεγάλη έκπληξη της Ιωάννας η οποία παρακολουθεί με προσήλωση .

Ωραία. Το πρόβλημα σχεδόν λύθηκε.. Τώρα, θα χρειαστώ όσο ξύλο και πηλό μπορείς να μου διαθέσεις.. λέω. Ή μάλλον Ιωάννα , προσπάθησε να μου φέρεις το πηλό.. Εγώ… λέω και ψάχνοντας κάτω από το γραφείο του ταμείου βρίσκω ένα ξύλο και ένα μέταλλο Αναλαμβάνω το ξύλο… λέω και χτυπάω τα χέρια μου σαν να προσεύχομαι.

Ύστερα ακουμπάω το ξύλο και το μέταλλο και τα δύο αυτά ενώνονται φτιάχνοντας ένα τσεκούρι. Μάθιου… Τι στο καλό έκανες μόλις τώρα ;;; ρωτά η Ιωάννα έκπληκτη. Αυτό Ιωάννα λέγεται Μεταστοιχείωση. Για να γίνει αυτό που μόλις είδες γίνεται ο Πρώτος και σημαντικότερος νόμος της Αλχημείας. Η Ισοδύναμη Ανταλλαγή. Για να πάρεις κάτι πρέπει να χάσεις κάτι ίσης αξίας ακόμα και αν η μεταστοιχείωση είναι προσωρινή. Τώρα δεν έπαθα κάτι σοβαρό αλλά θα είμαι λίγο αδιάθετος για λίγα λεπτά.. Λοιπόν πάμε.. λέω και σύντομα χωριζόμαστε.

Να μην τα πολυλογώ πριν αυτό τελειώσει και μείνω με το μέταλλο στο ένα χέρι και το ξύλο στο άλλο είχα κόψει με το τσεκούρι περίπου δέκα δέντρα. Που πάει να πει πως μου βγήκε η πλάτη και τα χέρια μου μούδιασαν. Ίδρωσα. Αλλά τουλάχιστον έχουμε αρκετό ξύλο.

Μεταστοιχειώνω το αμάξι μου σε φορτηγάκι και εφόσον δένω μεταξύ τους τα ξύλα το βάζω μπρος ως την γέφυρα. Βρίσκω την Ιωάννα να κάθεται σε ένα πεζούλι προσπαθώντας να ξεκουραστεί ενώ δίπλα της βλέπω σε ένα καρότσι αρκετό πηλό. Συγχαρητήρια Ιωάννα, εξαιρετική δουλειά… Τώρα το μόνο που μας απομένει είναι…. Λίγη μουσικούλα … χαμογελώ και η Ιωάννα είναι έτοιμη να με σκυλοβρίσει βγαίνοντας εκτός εαυτού. ΕΙΣΑΙ ΣΟΒΑΡΟΣ ;;;; μου φωνάζει και εγώ επιθυμώντας να της δείξω τι εννοώ κρεμάω στον λαιμό μου το μουσικό κουτί. Έτοιμοι… την κοιτάζω υπομονετικός και αρχίζω να κουνάω τον μοχλό. Μουσικές μελωδίες αρχίζουν να πλανώνται στον αέρα καθώς κουνάω τον μοχλό με τέτοιον τρόπο ώστε να μην αντιμετωπίζει προβλήματα η μουσική. Και ευθύς το ξύλο και ο πηλός ενώνονται στους ήχους του κουτιού, στην μελωδία του κομματιού Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου Καταρρέει και φτιάχνουν ολόκληρη την Γέφυρα απλά από ξύλο και πηλό.

Τι έλεγες Ιωάννα ;; την ρωτάω χαρωπά. Μα.. Νόμιζα ότι… Αχ, σου ζητώ μια συγνώμη Μάθιου.. κοιτάζει εκείνη λίγο ντροπιασμένη την νέα γέφυρα. Μην ανησυχείς είναι λογικό να μην το πιστεύεις… Τώρα περιμένουμε απλά να έρθουν σωστά ;;;; την ρωτάω περίεργος. Ε; Ναι… Δεν βλέπω κάποια εναλλακτική.. λέει εκείνη ακόμα περίεργη για το πώς χτίστηκε η γέφυρα.

Ωραία.. Πάω να πάρω μία σοκολάτα.. δικαιολογούμαι και μετά από περπάτημα λίγων λεπτών και λίγο χασομέρι στις βιτρίνες βρίσκω ένα περίπτερο ανοιχτό και λίγες σοκολάτες στο ψυγείο.. Τον φουκαρά τον περιπτερά θα τον άρπαξαν τα πλάσματα ενώ έφτιαχνε το περίπτερο. Εφόσον προμηθεύομαι με αρκετές γυρνώ στο σημείο που βρίσκεται η Ιωάννα. Δίπλα μου βρίσκονται αρκετά δέντρα και σπίτια κατοικίδιων που από ότι φαίνεται δεν τα είχα προσέξει πιο πριν. Να πάρει.. Όταν η Ιωάννα είπε πως τα πλάσματα τους πήραν όλους περίμενα να υπερβάλλει όμως τελικά έχει απόλυτο δίκιο ! Όμως έχει σκοτεινιάσει και χρειαζόμαστε ύπνο.

 **6\. Ένα τηλεφώνημα και μία συζήτηση**

Ακριβώς μόλις φτάνω η Ιωάννα έχει αποκοιμηθεί από την πολλή κούραση που πέρασε σήμερα. Δεν σκοπεύω να την ξυπνήσω για αυτό την παίρνω στα χέρια μου. Θα την κουβαλήσω ως το κρεβάτι της και θα την βάλω να ξαπλώσει.

Με λίγες απλές κινήσεις φτάνω ως το καφέ των γονιών της, και με μόνο σύμμαχο τα μάτια μου την κουβαλάω ώσπου βλέπω μπροστά μου μια πόρτα. Η πόρτα οδηγεί σε μία μεταλλική σκάλα και από εκεί στο σπίτι της, το δωμάτιο των γονιών της, το σαλόνι , την κουζίνα της και το υπνοδωμάτιό της. Ανοίγω μία λάμπα και την μεταφέρω ως το δωμάτιό της. Με απερίγραπτη στοργή την αφήνω στο κρεβάτι της και την σκεπάζω..

Την κοιτάζω για μια στιγμή πριν φύγω. Μου θυμίζει την Άιριν αλλά και την κόρη μου, την Τζόντι .. Την κοιτάζω και μου μοιάζει δυνατή και ανεξάρτητη σαν την φλόγα. Και το χαμόγελό της προσδίδει κάτι πάνω της, κάτι που ακόμη δεν μπορώ να αντιληφθώ. Καληνύχτα Χαμογελαστή μου Φλόγα… Καληνύχτα.. ψιθυρίζω σαν νανούρισμα και κλείνω την πόρτα πίσω μου.

Καθώς η Ιωάννα κοιμάται κατευθύνομαι προς την κουζίνα και κάθομαι σε μία πολυθρόνα. Είναι αργά αλλά το πιστεύω πως είναι ακόμα ξύπνιος… σκέφτομαι και κατευθύνομαι προς το σταθερό τηλέφωνο. Σηκώνω το ακουστικό και πληκτρολογώ έναν αριθμό. Το σηκώνει κάποιος και είμαι σίγουρος πως είναι το άτομο που ψάχνω.

Ρίτσαρντ Βοργία σήκωσε το που να σε πάρει ο διάολος και μην τολμήσεις να κάνεις τον αυτόματο τηλεφωνητή θα έρθω εκεί και θα σε σκοτώσω… απειλώ εγώ απευθείας. Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ.. Τι στο διάολο θέλεις ;;;; Τι ώρα είναι ;;; Ανάθεμα ! Μου χρωστάς πολλά μετά από αυτό ! φωνάζει ο άντρας.

Γιατί ;;; Επειδή σε σταμάτησα από το να δεις το The Good Wife πίνοντας κονιάκ μέχρι να σε πάρει ο ύπνος στην πολυθρόνα ;;;; Έλα… Χρειάζομαι την βοήθεια σου σε κάτι… μιλώ όσο πιο πειστικά και καλοσυνάτα μπορώ. Ο Ρίτσαρντ μιλάει αλλά μάλλον είναι λίγο θυμωμένος. Μίλα ! Τι στην ευχή θέλεις να ψάξω ;;; ρωτά. Ε, κάτι πλάσματα που έχω συναντήσει πρόσφατα σε μια μικρή πόλη… Έχουν κεφάλι κατσίκας, δέρμα από λέπια και νύχια αετού στα χέρια τους… Επίσης όταν μιλάνε το κάνουν σαν να τραγουδάνε σε τέλειο ρυθμό… Άμα βρεις κάτι πάρε με ένα τηλέφωνο στο κινητό… Αντίο.. λέω και το κλείνω. Μαντεύω ήδη τι μπινελίκια θα μου ρίξει ο Ρίτσαρντ αρχίζοντας με το Μπάσταρδε ! και καταλήγοντας σε πολλά άλλα που για λόγους ηθικής δεν σκοπεύω να αναφέρω.

Σηκώνομαι και ψάχνω στην μία τσέπη του παντελονιού μου. Βγάζω το πορτοφόλι μου και ανοίγοντας το τραβάω μια φωτογραφία της νεαρής μου κόρης, της Τζόντι.. Τώρα η Τζόντι είναι δύο χρόνια μεγαλύτερη από την Ιωάννα. Θυμάμαι όταν ήρθε για πρώτη φορά στο σπιτικό μου στην αγκαλιά της συζύγου μου , της Αμπέλλας. Ήταν ένα τόσο όμορφο και γλυκό μωρό όταν ήταν μικρή που την κράτησα στα χέρια μου, την κανάκευα στα χέρια μου και τελικά εφόσον της τραγούδησα ,για να την κοιμίσω, ένα νανούρισμα την κράτησα στα χέρια μου και έμεινα ξάγρυπνος όλη την νύχτα βλέποντας την να κοιμάται νιώθοντας σαν τον πιο ευλογημένο άνθρωπο στην Γη. Γλυκό μου παιδί… λέω τώρα καταλαβαίνοντας πόσο μου λείπει και αγγίζω την πρώτη φωτογραφία που βγάλαμε εγώ, εκείνη και η μητέρα της.

Στην φωτογραφία δεν έχει βγάλει ακόμα τα πρώτα της μαλλάκια αλλά φοράει ένα ροζ φορεματάκι, ροζ παπούτσια με κάλτσες και στο κεφάλι φορά μία ροζ κορδέλα με μία μικρή άσπρη πεταλούδα πάνω στην κορδέλα. Σε αυτήν φαίνεται μόνο λίγο η μπλε κορδέλα που φόραγα στον λαιμό σε σταυρωτό σχήμα πάω από το λευκό πουκάμισο που φόραγα εκείνη την εποχή και το μαύρο κοστούμι πάνω από αυτά ενώ κρατάω το χεράκι της με στοργή και φαίνεται το χέρι της μητέρας της και το υπέροχο κόκκινο φόρεμα που φόραγε εκείνη την εποχή η Αμπέλλα .

Τώρα η Τζόντι έχει μεγαλώσει και μετά τον θάνατο της μητέρας της μένει μαζί μου . Την τελευταία φορά που ήμασταν μαζί ως οικογένεια η Τζόντι ήταν 13 και είχε δέσει τα καστανά μαλλιά της κοτσίδα, φόραγε μία κόκκινη μπλούζα ,ένα μακρύ τζιν παντελόνι και αθλητικά μαύρα.

Παραλίγο να πάθω καρδιακό όταν στην ηλικία των 17 με 18 της περνούσε μία λίγο gothic φάση και είχε σκάσει μύτη μπροστά μου με κοντό μαλλί και φράντζα μοβ, μία φούστα κοντή και πράσινη- σαν σχολική-, κάλτσες μαύρες μέχρι το γόνατο, αθλητικά ,γάντια μαύρα με κομμένα δάχτυλα στα χέρια και μία μπλούζα μαύρη που έγραφε πάνω ΜΙΣΩ ΤΗΝ ΖΩΗ ! Θυμάμαι εκείνη την φορά φόραγα γυαλιά κόκκινα , ένα γιλέκο κόκκινο , γάντια ,ένα παπιγιόν με άσπρες και κόκκινες ρίγες ενώ φόραγα και μποτάκια μαύρα. Τώρα πάλι καλά στα 20 της την πέρασε και πλέον όταν εμφανίζεται μπροστά μου συνήθως φοράει μία μπλούζα με άσπρες και μαύρες ρίγες ,τζιν παντελόνι μαύρο και συνήθως γόβες.

Όλες αυτές οι μνήμες όμως με κάνουν να δακρύζω… Μου λείπει η κόρη μου ….

Χωρίς να το καταλάβω μπαίνει μέσα η Ιωάννα. Καλησπέρα , Μάθιου. λέει εκείνη ψιθυριστά. Ιωάννα… Καλησπέρα… Γιατί είσαι ακόμα ξύπνια ;; Είδες εφιάλτη ;; την ρωτάω καθαρίζοντας τα μάτια μου και το πρόσωπό μου από τα δάκρυά μου . Δεν μου κόλλαγε άλλος ύπνος.. Εσύ ;;; με ρωτά. Και εγώ το ίδιο…. λέω σίγουρος πως τα έχω σκουπίσει όλα. Μάθιου, έκλαιγες ;;;. με ρωτάει. Ναι .. της λέω εγώ. Γιατί έκλαιγες ;;; Τι έγινε ;;; με ρωτά εκείνη σαν να ενδιαφέρεται. Εγώ ως απάντηση της δίνω τρεις φωτογραφίες που έχω βγάλει με την Τζόντι. Μία όταν ήταν ακόμα μωρό και οι δύο άλλες αργότερα.

Ποιο είναι το κορίτσι ;;; ρωτάει. Η κόρη μου. Τζόντι Έλλεν Ντράγκονιντ .Έτσι την λένε .. της απαντώ. Εκείνη κοιτάζει τις φωτογραφίες και έπειτα με ρωτά Και γιατί κλαις κρατώντας τις φωτογραφίες της ;;; Είναι νεκρή ;;; ..Σωστή ερώτηση. Εγώ χαμογελώ πειραγμένος και λυπημένος και έπειτα λέω Όχι, η Τζόντι δόξα τον Θεό είναι ακόμα ζωντανή… Απλά , έχω να την δω πολλές ημέρες και δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να της πω ότι είναι ακόμα το κοριτσάκι μου.. Δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να της πω ότι την αγαπάω και ότι ως πατέρας της πάντα θα είμαι εκεί για να την προστατέψω… Εκείνη μου πιάνει τα χέρια Θα έχεις την ευκαιρία αργότερα…. Τώρα… Μπορείς να μου εξηγήσεις σε ποιόν μιλούσες ;;; με ρωτάει.

Τα άκουσες όλα έτσι ;;; την ρωτάω ενθουσιασμένος. Σε έναν φίλο , τον Ρίτσαρντ Βοργία.. Του έσωσα μία φορά την ζωή από ένα Διαολόσκυλο ή αλλιώς ένα Κυνηγόσκυλο της Κολάσεως και επειδή κάποια πλάσματα σκότωσαν την ανιψιά του, την Μίμη …Για να εκδικηθεί για τον θάνατό της ζήτησε την βοήθειά μου… Τον βοήθησα να βρει συμμάχους ..Την Κέλτισσα Θεά του Πολέμου, την Σκάθαχ την Πολεμίστρια ή Σκιά - αρκετά καλή κοπέλα , εκτός βέβαια και αν έχει νεύρα, όταν έχει δεν είναι ευχάριστη εμπειρία – και μία κυνηγό πλασμάτων , την Λήδα… Τα πράγματα εξελίχτηκαν καλά και βρήκε τους δολοφόνους σε μία αποθήκη στην Μινεσότα. Από τότε άρχισε να μελετά τα αποκρυφιστικά και τα πλάσματα δίνοντας μου πληροφορίες για οτιδήποτε δεν μπορώ να αναγνωρίσω ολομόναχος. της λύνω εγώ την απορία.

Πολλούς φίλους έχεις ρε, Μάθιου… Σοβαρά όμως τώρα…. Γιατί πιστεύεις πως τα πλάσματα αυτά πήρανε τους γονείς μου και όλους τους κατοίκους της πόλης ;;; ρωτάει καθισμένη σταυροπόδι στον καναπέ η Ιωάννα. Δεν είμαι σίγουρος Ιωάννα… Τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα… της απαντώ την αλήθεια.

Σύντομα χτυπάει το κινητό μου. Το σηκώνω . Μάθιου… ακούω την φωνή του Ρίτσαρντ… Ρίτσαρντ. Την καλή σου την κουβέντα είχαμε βρε ! του απαντώ περιπαιχτικά. Μαλάκα … Νομίζω πως βρήκα ότι μου ζήτησες και πίστεψέ με , Μάθιου, δεν θα σου αρέσει καθόλου αυτό… αρχίζει τον πρόλογο ο Ρίτσαρντ. Ωραία… Περίμενε μια στιγμή…. μιλάω στο κινητό και τοποθετώντας το για μια στιγμή στο τραπέζι το βάζω σε ανοιχτή ακρόαση πριν ζητήσω πολύ ευγενικά από την Ιωάννα να μου φέρει να πιω μία μπύρα. Σε ακούμε προσηλωμένοι Ρίτσαρντ.. Ψυχή τε και σώματι.. τον κοροϊδεύω λίγο. Να πας στον διάολο Μάθιου.. Λοιπόν τα πλάσματα που αντιμετωπίζεις δεν έχουν κάποιο συγκεκριμένο όνομα… Το μόνο κοινό στοιχείο που βρίσκω όπου και να ψάξω είναι ότι τα ονομάζουν Παιδιά. ακούμε την φωνή του Ρίτσαρντ. Παιδιά ;;; ρωτά η Ιωάννα . Πολύ αλλόκοτα δεν είναι για παιδιά ;;; με κοιτά εκείνη , η δυσπιστία ζωγραφισμένη στην φωνή της. Ώπα… Τι είναι αυτήν η φωνή ρε Μάθιου ;;; Η Άιριν είναι ;;;; Χαιρετίσματα … λέει γρήγορα ο Ρίτσαρντ. Όχι, είναι μία νέα μου φίλη Ρίτσαρντ. Η Ιωάννα Γκάντσπελλ… λέω εγώ γρήγορα. Α… ΟΚ λοιπόν… Τα Παιδιά αυτά δημιουργήθηκαν από κάποιον που είμαι σίγουρος ότι έχεις συναντήσει Μάθιου αλλά δεν έχετε και τις καλύτερες σχέσεις…. αρχίζει να μπαίνει στο ψητό ο Ρίτσαρντ. Ποιόν δηλαδή ;;; Στα τόσα χρόνια της ζωής μου , Ρίτσαρντ έχω γνωρίσει πολλούς που θα έκαναν οποιονδήποτε τρελό συνδυασμό μπορείς να φανταστείς για να με βγάλουν από την μέση… ζητάω εγώ να γίνει πιο κατατοπιστικός με τον τρόπο μου.

Ο Όρκους… λέει το όνομα με δύναμη, βρόντο και μία ελαφριά δόση φόβου ο Ρίτσαρντ. Ωχ όχι ! γίνομαι εγώ άσπρος μόλις ακούω το όνομα. Γιατί ;;; Ποιος είναι αυτός ο Όρκους και έχασες το χρώμα σου ;;; Χλόμιασες ρε Μάθιου ! λέει η Ιωάννα με ένα ανήσυχο χαμόγελο. Εγώ παίρνω το κινητό και λέω μην μπορώντας να κρύψω τον φόβο στην φωνή μου Σε ευχαριστώ για την βοήθεια ,Ρίτσαρντ… Άμα προκύψει οτιδήποτε άλλο θα σου τηλεφωνήσω… Πέφτω πίσω ακουμπώντας με την πλάτη στον καναπέ και η Ιωάννα με κοιτάζει καθώς βγάζω ένα ανήσυχο ξεφύσημα . Θες να μου μιλήσεις για αυτό ;;; Ποιος είναι ο Όρκους ;;; ρωτά και εγώ παίρνω το μπουκάλι μπύρας που έφερε μπροστά μου μαζί με ένα γυάλινο ποτήρι. Το κινητό μου πέφτει από τα χέρια καθώς πιάνω το μπουκάλι της μπύρας και πίνω αρκετή. Αχ….. Ω ! Εντάξει , τώρα είμαι καλύτερα… της χαρίζω ένα χαμόγελο ως τα αυτιά μου.

Τώρα, για να λύσουμε την απορία σου. Ο Όρκους είναι ένας Ρωμαϊκός Θεός γνωστός και ως Τιμωρός των σπασμένων όρκων…. Έχω χάσει αρκετούς φίλους από τα νύχια του.. Για να στέλνει τα Παιδιά του εναντίον σου Ιωάννα είτε εσύ είτε ένα κοντινό σου πρόσωπο έσπασε έναν πολύ σημαντικό όρκο που δεν έπρεπε να σπάσει… Λοιπόν ;;; την ρωτάω κοιτώντας την συνεχόμενα στα μάτια. Ω , όχι ! Ω, Θεέ μου, νόμιζα πως είχα απαλλαγεί από αυτό… αρχίζει η Ιωάννα να λέει φοβισμένη. Λίγο ακόμα και είμαι σίγουρος πως θα σπαράξει στο κλάμα. Πηγαίνω κοντά της και την αγκαλιάζω. Τα δάκρυα από τα μάτια της λερώνουν το φράκο μου αλλά είναι εντάξει. Πρέπει να ηρεμήσει λίγο.

Όλες αυτές οι αποκαλύψεις θα κατέστρεφαν το οποιοδήποτε φυσιολογικό 18χρονο κορίτσι. Έλα, ησύχασε… Πάρε μία βαθιά ανάσα, κλάψε πάνω μου… Και μόλις είσαι ήσυχη πες μου τι έγινε…

 **7\. Το μυστικό της Ιωάννας και η δεύτερη αποστολή**

Σύντομα η Ιωάννα αισθάνεται καλύτερα. Ή τουλάχιστον αυτό καταλαβαίνω μιας που δεν δακρύζει , ούτε κλαίει πλέον…

Είσαι καλύτερα τώρα ; την ρωτώ. Ναι.. Τώρα είμαι πολύ καλύτερα… λέει εκείνη με ηρεμία. Το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω λοιπόν τώρα ως φίλος σου είναι να ακούσω το πρόβλημά σου.. χαμογελώ και κάθομαι πιο αναπαυτικά στον καναπέ περιμένοντας να μου αποκαλυφθεί το μυστικό της.

Άκου, Μάθιου.. Έγινε πριν έναν χρόνο περίπου, λίγο μακριά από εδώ…. Βλέπεις, όταν ήμουνα μικρή ο παππούς μου με έπαιρνε μαζί του για κυνήγι… Δεν είχε εγγονό και έτσι έπαιρνε εμένα.. Έμαθα να ρίχνω με καραμπίνα από τα 7 μου !

Τέλος πάντων… Η πόλη στα 17 μου αντιμετώπιζε προβλήματα πείνας με αποτέλεσμα να βγαίνω με την καραμπίνα και να κυνηγάω θηράματα μαζί με άλλα άτομα της ηλικίας μου για να μπορούμε να τρεφόμαστε… Κάποια στιγμή ήρθε ένας άντρας εδώ… Ντυμένος όλος στα άσπρα ,με πουκάμισο άσπρο, γραβάτα άσπρη, κουμπιά λευκά… Γενικά όλος ντυμένος στα λευκά.. Είχε μακριά, λευκά μαλλιά και πράσινα μάτια… Πράσινα σαν του φιδιού..Άρχισε να δίνει υποσχέσεις. Υποσχέσεις ότι θα μας χορτάσει και πως η πόλη θα δει καλύτερες ημέρες.

Αλλά μόνο αν κάποιος του έδινε έναν περίεργο όρκο, έναν όρκο που δεν είχα ξανακούσει. Βρισκόμασταν σε απελπιστική κατάσταση και ήμουν 17 χρονών. Όταν είσαι σε τόσο νεαρή ηλικία και έχει φλομώσει το μάτι σου από την πείνα ,τότε οτιδήποτε και αν ακούς ότι μπορεί να σε βγάλει από αυτήν την κατάσταση το θεωρείς λυτρωτικό σωστά ;;; με ρωτά εκείνη κοιτώντας με όπως ένα κορίτσι κοιτάζει τον πατέρα ,τον θείο ή μάλλον τον καλύτερο φίλο της.

Ναι..Το ξέρω αυτό το αίσθημα Ιωάννα.. Πήγα και εγώ να κάνω το ίδιο λάθος μια φορά πριν πολλά χρόνια… λέω και κοιτάζω στο παρελθόν πριν γνωρίσω τον Μέρλιν, όταν ήμουνα ακόμα ένα μικρό παιδί, πεινασμένο και παρατημένο από τους γονείς του… Ο μόνος μου φίλος ήταν ο Χέιθαμ Ίγκλσμπρεθ, ένα παιδί επίσης εκδιωγμένο από τους γονείς του και ολομόναχο … Προστατεύαμε ο ένας τον άλλον και για να φάμε αναγκαζόμασταν να κλέβουμε…. Όταν ο Μέρλιν εμφανίστηκε και μας πήρε για Μαθητευόμενους διότι κατείχαμε το δώρο της μαγείας περιμέναμε να μας χρησιμοποιήσει όπως ο Όρκους χρησιμοποίησε την Ιωάννα. ΟΚ… Πες μου λοιπόν… Τι όρκο κάνατε προκειμένου να βοηθήσει την πόλη σου ;;; την ρωτώ καθαρά ενδιαφερόμενος. Να σκοτώσω έναν άνθρωπο… Όμως ακριβώς μόλις το προσπάθησα κατάλαβα ότι δεν είμαι δολοφόνος και δεν το έκανα… λέει εκείνη και στο βλέμμα της βλέπω να αντικατοπτρίζεται η ενοχή. Η ψυχή ενός ανθρώπου για την ζωή μιας ολόκληρης πόλης , σωστά ;;; την ρωτάω ρητορικά. Εκείνη κουνάει το κεφάλι της συγκαταβατικά.

Σύντομα τα φώτα αρχίζουν να σβήνουν ένα-ένα …. Τα δωμάτια αρχίζουν να φαίνονται σαν να ξεθωριάζουν και τελικά το καταλαβαίνουμε και οι δύο . Τα Παιδιά του Όρκους έχουν έρθει…. Βγαίνουμε από το σπίτι και οι δύο για να δούμε τα πλάσματα … Η Ιωάννα κάνει μία κίνηση να πάρει μια καραμπίνα που είναι αφημένη στην πόρτα όμως με ένα βλέμμα μου την αφήνει εκεί που την βρήκε..

Τα πλάσματα είναι έξω στην ίδια θέση και διάταξη όπως την πρώτη φορά που είχαν έρθει μόνο που τώρα φοράνε και μία γαλάζια φόρμα εργασίας με ενός αντίστοιχου χρώματος σακάκι εργασίας. Λοιπόν ;; τα ρωτώ με πείσμα.

Φτιάξε την από ξύλο και πηλό

Ξύλο και πηλό, ξύλο και πηλό,

Φτιάξε την από ξύλο και πηλό

Ωραία μου Κυρία !

Τα πλάσματα τραγουδούν αυτήν την στροφή όλα με μια φωνή. Η Ιωάννα με περισσότερη αυτοπεποίθηση αυτήν την φορά τους δείχνει με το δάχτυλο που να κοιτάξουν για να δουν την νέα γέφυρα. Ακριβώς μόλις κοιτάνε τα βλέπω αγριεμένα και τα μαύρα μάτια τους λαμπυρίζουν ακόμα μια φορά –αυτήν την φορά πιο αγριεμένα – στις πρώτες αχτίδες του ήλιου. Επαναλαμβάνουν συνέχεια αυτό το κομμάτι κινούμενα απειλητικά προς εμάς. Καταλαβαίνω πως αυτό δεν είναι καλό και τρέχω μπροστά ανοίγοντας δρόμο . Τα πλάσματα και η Ιωάννα δεν καταλαβαίνουν τι γίνεται με αποτέλεσμα τα πλάσματα να πάνε πιο κοντά στην Ιωάννα… Η Ιωάννα πιάνει την καραμπίνα για να αμυνθεί και σε λίγο ακούω έναν πυροβολισμό. Βλέπω το ένα Παιδί πεσμένο κάτω με αίμα να τρέχει από το στήθος του και καπνό να βγαίνει από την κάννη της καραμπίνας.

Το ένα πλάσμα χτυπάει την Ιωάννα στο μάγουλο με αποτέλεσμα εκείνη να πέσει πίσω και μερικές ζεστές σταγόνες αίμα να τρέξουν από τις ουλές της, που δημιουργήθηκαν μόλις τώρα στο μάγουλό της από το χτύπημα. Το ένα Παιδί την σηκώνει πιάνοντας την από τα μαλλιά και το πληγωμένο της δένει τα χέρια, ενώ το τρίτο ετοιμάζεται να της κόψει τον λαιμό με τα νύχια του. Πρέπει να δράσω γρήγορα ! ΣΤΟΠ ! φωνάζω στα Παιδιά σηκώνοντας το χέρι μου σαν ένδειξη διαμαρτυρίας. Μην ανακατεύεσαι Αλχημιστή ! Αυτό δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά ! λέει το ένα πλάσμα ακουμπώντας το νύχι του ήδη στην γυμνή σάρκα του λαιμού της Ιωάννας.

Και όμως ! το κοιτάζω σοβαρός κατευθυνόμενος προς την γέφυρα. Είναι δική μου δουλειά ! Είμαι ο Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ, είμαι ένας Αλχημιστής 1327 χρονών , προερχόμενος από το Κάμελοτ της Άβαλον και σου λέω πως θα σώσω όχι μόνο την ζωή αυτού του κοριτσιού αλλά και την ζωή όλων των κατοίκων αυτής της πόλης που απηγάγατε ! Έχεις κανένα πρόβλημα με αυτό ;;; φωνάζω αποφασισμένα και με μία κίνηση χρησιμοποιώ το δώρο της μαγείας μου για να σηκώσω ένα πελώριο κύμα νερού , φέρνοντας το βίαια προς την Γέφυρα. Η γέφυρα, η οποία τώρα είναι φτιαγμένη μόνο από ξύλο και πηλό βρέχεται και σιγά-σιγά καταστρέφεται..

Τα πλάσματα με κοιτάζουν αγριεμένα και βγάζουν περίεργες κραυγές σαν ποντίκια που έχουν παγιδευτεί στο στόμα βατράχων. Αντιγράφοντας τα και εγώ συνεχίζω την μελωδία του κομματιού λέγοντας

Το ξύλο και ο πηλός θα βραχούν,

Θα βραχούν, θα βραχούν,

Το ξύλο και ο πηλός θα βραχούν,

Ωραία μου κυρία !

Και κοιτώντας τα με ένα χαμόγελο νικητή αναφέρω Δύο μπορούν να παίξουν αυτό το παιχνίδι Όρκους… Κατάλαβέ το… απειλώ τον δημιουργό τους. Και το ξέρω ότι παίζω με την τύχη μου…

Τα Παιδιά με κοιτάζουν αγριεμένα και πάλι δείχνοντας την Ιωάννα λένε την επόμενη στροφή του κομματιού, την επόμενη αποστολή μας.

Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου Καταρρέει,

Καταρρέει, καταρρέει,

Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου καταρρέει,

Ωραία μου Κυρία.

Φτιάξε την από τούβλα και ασβέστη

Τούβλα και ασβέστη, τούβλα και ασβέστη,

Φτιάξε την από τούβλα και ασβέστη,

Ωραία μου Κυρία.

Έπειτα τα πλάσματα εξαφανίζονται ακριβώς όπως εμφανίστηκαν.

 **8\. Ο Κουρδιστός Άνθρωπος**

Ακριβώς μόλις εξαφανίζονται τα πλάσματα η Ιωάννα βρίσκει την ευκαιρία να μου μιλήσει.. Τι στο καλό ήταν αυτό ;;; με ρωτά. Μόλις σου έσωσα την ζωή , ευχαρίστησή μου και όχι, δεν μου είσαι υπόχρεη.. της χαμογελώ δύσκολα κοιτώντας το νερό στο οποίο παλιά βρίσκονταν η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου. Μάθιου ! Μιλάω σοβαρά ! Παραλίγο να πεθάνω πριν λίγο και εσύ κατέστρεψες την γέφυρα ! Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα εεε ;; με ρωτά εκείνη. Διάολε ! Μερικές φορές μου φαίνεται πως είτε δεν νοιάζεσαι διόλου για το τι θα συμβεί , ή το τι συμβαίνει ! συνεχίζει εκείνη . Ένα δίκιο το παραδέχομαι ότι το έχει..

Πηγαίνω κοντά της και με στοργή ακουμπώ τον ώμο της. Ιωάννα, καλή μου… Είμαι 1327 χρονών… Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια που έχω ζήσει έχω χάσει πολλούς φίλους μου και μη… Έχω αγαπήσει και έχω χάσει..Η μισή αθάνατη ζωή μου ήταν μέσα σε βιβλία και γραμμένες σελίδες. Όλη η υπόλοιπη που την ζω και σκοπεύω να την ζήσω για πολύ καιρό ακόμα είναι να συναντώ ανθρώπους και να μαθαίνω από αυτούς…

Έχω συναντήσει καλή μου, ανόητους και σοφούς που έζησα δίπλα τους…. Το υπόσχομαι Ιωάννα. Δεν θα σε χάσω και εσένα.. Δεν θα χάσω κανέναν άλλον, ποτέ ξανά.. Το υπόσχομαι… Και τώρα, πρέπει να ξαναφτιάξουμε την γέφυρα.. της λέω και ξέρω πως θα μου ουρλιάξει διότι αυτήν η εξέλιξη όπως είναι φυσικό δεν της αρέσει διόλου.

Τι ;;; Είσαι ηλίθιος Μάθιου ;;; Γιατί να την ξαναφτιάξουμε ;;; Για ποιον σκοπό ;;; Αφού το είδες ! Τα Παιδιά είναι αποφασισμένα να με σκοτώσουν ότι και να κάνω ! αρχίζει εκείνη να φωνάζει. Με το δίκιο της βέβαια. Εμπιστέψου με Ιωάννα. Θα φτιάξουμε την γέφυρα και θα σώσουμε και την ζωή σου και των γονιών σου και τις ζωές όλων των κατοίκων που απήγαγαν τα Παιδιά απλά και μόνο για να ικανοποιηθούν τα καπρίτσια του Όρκους εντάξει ;;;; Πάμε… της χαμογελώ συμπονετικά και με όλο μου το κουράγιο κοιτάζω μέσα στα ήδη κουρασμένα μάτια της… Λογικό είναι να χάνει την ελπίδα της.

Αλλά όχι αναγκαίο.. Εντάξει Μάθιου αλλά σε παρακαλώ αυτήν την φορά όχι κόλπα..Σε παρακαλώ…. μου λέει εκείνη παρακαλώντας με στα αλήθεια. Εντάξει, Χαμογελαστή μου Φλόγα.. Στο υπόσχομαι… αναστενάζω εγώ και προχωράω για να βρω τούβλα τα οποία δεν χρειάζεται κανένας καθώς και ασβέστη… Ώπα… Μάθιου, πως με είπες ;;; ρωτάει η Ιωάννα περίεργη. Χαμογελαστή Φλόγα… Δεν σου αρέσει ;;; την ρωτάω περίεργος. Ε ;; Όχι, καλό είναι.. Χαμογελαστή Φλόγα.. Τι είναι; Το παρατσούκλι μου ;; με ρωτά εκείνη ενθουσιασμένη. Ναι… Στο έβγαλα ενώ κοιμόσουν. Μου αρέσουν τα παρατσούκλια. Τα παρατσούκλια είναι ωραία… Άμα θες βγάλε και σε εμένα ένα. Η Άιριν, η πρώτη μου Μαθητευόμενη μου έχει ήδη βγάλει ένα παρατσούκλι. Με αποκαλεί Raggedy Man ή Κουρελιασμένο Άνθρωπο. Εσύ αποκάλεσέ με όπως θες… χαμογελώ εγώ και ανυπομονώ για το παρατσούκλι μου. Χμμ.. Το βρήκα.. Θα σε αποκαλώ Marionette . … Σημαίνει .. πάει να μου εξηγήσει την σημασία. Άστο Ιωάννα, ξέρω τι σημαίνει Marionette. Είτε το πιστεύεις είτε όχι είχα μια φίλη κάποτε που την έλεγαν έτσι. Marionette. ,,, Την γνώρισα το 1125 στην Αραβία.. Χαρούμενος άνθρωπος ,χαρούμενη φύση ! Και εργάζονταν.. Βέβαια η δουλειά που έκανε δεν ταίριαζε ούτε με το όνομα αλλά ούτε και με την φύση της… θυμάμαι εγώ την Marionette. Γιατί ;;; Τι δουλειά έκανε ;;; με ρωτά η Ιωάννα . Προετοιμάσου να ρίξεις αλάτι στην ράχη σου.. Νεκροθάφτης .. της απαντώ και φυλάω ένα γελάκι κρατώντας το στόμα μου με το χέρι μου καθώς η Ιωάννα κάνει τρείς γύρους γύρω από τον εαυτό της τρομαγμένη..

Ωραία…. Τέλεια ! Πάμε , Marionette ;;; με ρωτά εκείνη ακόμα λίγο ανατριχιασμένη από όσα της είπα. Καθώς προχωράμε στην πόλη αναζητώντας οτιδήποτε μας φανεί χρήσιμο ακούω την Ιωάννα να μουρμουρίζει το ίδιο κομμάτι με εκείνα τα πλάσματα όμως με διαφορετικούς στίχους.

Οι δικοί της στίχοι λένε :

Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου καταρρέει,

Καταρρέει, καταρρέει,

Η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου καταρρέει,

Ωραία Μου Κυρία !

Πάρε το κλειδί και κλείδωσέ την,

Κλείδωσέ την, κλείδωσέ την,

Πάρε το κλειδί και κλείδωσέ την,

Ωραία Μου Κυρία !

Την κοιτάζω λίγο προσεκτικά και φοβισμένος μπας και μου κρύβει τίποτα … Η Ιωάννα με κοιτάζει στα μάτια όμως δεν λέει τίποτα ούτε αφήνει να αποκαλυφθεί τίποτα γύρω από τα όλα όσα σκέφτεται ή αισθάνεται..

Ξαφνικά αισθάνομαι έναν περίεργο πόνο στο κεφάλι και έναν στην καρδιά… Ο πόνος στο κεφάλι ξαφνικά σταματά και αισθάνομαι χιλιάδες μαχαίρια να με καρφώνουν στην καρδιά… Κρατώντας το στήθος μου και σφαδάζοντας από τον πόνο αφήνω μια κραυγή.. Η Ιωάννα με βλέπει να πέφτω και ανήσυχη πιάνει το χέρι μου.. Μάθιου !Μάθιου ,τι συμβαίνει ;;;; Μάθιου απάντα μου ! Βοήθεια ! Πιάνοντας την καρδιά μου σκέφτομαι άλλη μια φορά πως ίσως έχει έρθει το τέλος μου… Πως ίσως εδώ να τελειώνει η ιστορία του Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ, του Αλχημιστή…. Κλείνω τα μάτια και όλα χάνονται στο σκοτάδι…

Όταν βρίσκεσαι στο σκοτάδι δεν νιώθεις ούτε ανησυχία, ούτε φόβο, ούτε αγάπη, ούτε λύπη, ούτε μελαγχολία… Νιώθεις σαν να κοιμάσαι έναν ατελείωτο ύπνο και ζητάς κάποιον να σε ξυπνήσει.. Όμως είσαι μόνος και δεν υπάρχει κανένας εκεί..Μόνο εσύ, οι χτύποι της καρδιάς σου και το ατελείωτο σκοτάδι χωρίς αστέρια, χωρίς φως.

Και τότε το σκοτάδι σταματά σαν να φωτίζεται… Ανοιγοκλείνω τα βλέφαρα και καταλαβαίνω πως βρίσκομαι σε άλλα ρούχα, σε μία άλλη εποχή. Είμαι εγώ , είμαι ζωντανός αλλά βρίσκομαι σε άλλον ρουχισμό. Καταλαβαίνω πως βρίσκομαι στο Λονδίνο λίγα χρόνια εφόσον ολοκληρώθηκε η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου.

Παντού δίπλα μου χιονίζει και εγώ ακουμπώ με την πλάτη πάνω σε έναν ψηλό μαύρο φανοστάτη. Και εκεί που προσπαθώ να καταλάβω τι συμβαίνει κάποιος ή κάποια μου ρίχνει μία χιονόμπαλα στο δόξα πατρί ! Γυρνάω αιφνιδιασμένος και βλέπω μια κοπέλα στην ηλικία της Ιωάννας με μακρύ καστανό μαλλί ,πράσινα μάτια και όμορφο πρόσωπο, σχεδόν ανεξάρτητο. Κασσάνδρα.. αναγνωρίζω την κοπέλα. Εκείνη την εποχή αναγκάστηκα να δουλέψω ως υπηρέτης και παιδαγωγός σε μία πολύ πλούσια οικογένεια.

Η Κασσάνδρα ήταν η μοναχοκόρη του άντρα που με είχε προσλάβει και ήταν καλός άνθρωπος –και αυτήν και ο πατέρας της. Ήταν ντυμένη με γάντια κόκκινα δερμάτινα, κασκόλ μαύρο και φόραγε μαύρες μπότες για ζεστασιά μαζί με άλλα ζεστά ρούχα.. Έλα ,Μάθιου ! Μου υποσχέθηκες ότι θα παίξουμε με το χιόνι και πως θα μου έπαιρνες ζεστά κάστανα ! λέει εκείνη χαρούμενη. Μου έχει λείψει πολύ το χαμόγελό της.

Εκεί που παίζουμε στο χιόνι – μιας που και εγώ πήρα θάρρος και της πέταξα μια χιονόμπαλα – βρίσκουμε έναν πάγκο που κάποιος έχει στήσει με κάστανα να ετοιμάζονται σιγά-σιγά… Καθόμαστε σε ένα παγκάκι για να φάμε και η Κασσάνδρα με κοιτάζει καθώς παρατηρούμε το παγωμένο ποτάμι Και πρέπει να φύγεις είπες ;;; με ρωτάει . Ναι.. Πρέπει να φύγω.. Προέκυψε μία δουλειά μακριά από εδώ και πρέπει να παρευρεθώ όπως και να έχει… της λέω εγώ προσπαθώντας να μην καώ με ένα κάστανο. Χμμμ ..Θα σου κρατάω μούτρα άμα γυρίσεις .. λέει εκείνη τρώγοντας ένα κάστανο . Γιατί ;; την ρωτώ αν και νομίζω πως ξέρω ήδη την απάντηση . Είπες ότι μία από αυτές τις ημέρες θα πάμε για πατινάζ μαζί στο ποτάμι ! αρχίζει εκείνη να μου θυμίζει τις υποσχέσεις μου . Αχ.. Ναι και εγώ λυπάμαι για αυτό.. Στο υπόσχομαι όμως Κασσάνδρα , κάποια στιγμή θα γυρίσω.. Θα γυρίσω και θα κάνουμε πατινάζ… Αλλά, κοίτα εκεί.. Ακόμα είναι ανοιχτά μερικά μαγαζιά στο πανηγύρι.. Θέλεις να πάμε ;;; Έχουμε ακόμα λίγη ώρα ώσπου να γυρίσει ο πατέρας σου από τα δείπνο εκείνο μαζί με την μητέρα σου… της λέω εγώ για να την ηρεμήσω λίγο…

Χμμ, εντάξει.. Ίσως να επιδιορθώσεις λίγο με αυτό … μου χαμογελά εκείνη. Αχχχ , εκείνη την εποχή δεν είχα κόρη αλλά ένιωθα την Κασσάνδρα ως κόρη μου.. Τελικά κατεβαίνουμε στο παγωμένο ποτάμι κάτω από το γεφυράκι που ακόμα είναι ανοιχτά μερικά μαγαζιά.. Η Κασσάνδρα παραλίγο να πέσει καθώς κατεβαίνουμε αλλά προλαβαίνω και την πιάνω την τελευταία στιγμή για να την κρατήσω όρθια.. Να με ευχαριστείς.. της λέω. Ωχ, μην αρχίσεις την γκρίνια γεροπαράξενε… λέει εκείνη και πηγαίνει σε ένα μαγαζί με κολιέ διότι θέλει να πάρει ένα… Μάθιου , έλα εδώ.. Έλα… Θέλω να μου πάρεις ένα … αρχίζει εκείνη τις επιθυμίες. Τι να κάνω και εγώ.. Πάω κοντά της και αρχίζω να παζαρεύω με τον καταστηματάρχη την τιμή ενός κολιέ…

Ξάφνου ακούω ένα περίεργο ουρλιαχτό, ένα ουρλιαχτό που σίγουρα δεν έρχεται από αυτόν τον κόσμο. Το αναγνωρίζω με τρόμο… Μία Μπάνσι…. αναγνωρίζω το πλάσμα..

Λίγο αργότερα ακούω πάλι την Μπάνσι να ουρλιάζει αλλά αυτήν την φορά πιο δυνατά και πιο άγρια. Τότε καταλαβαίνω… Ένα αθώο ζευγάρι πέθανε και η Μπάνσι που προμήνυε τον θάνατό τους μόλις τώρα ολοκλήρωσε την αποστολή τους. Η κραυγή ακούγεται όλο και πιο κοντά και σύντομα βλέπω ένα-ένα τα φανάρια που κρατιούνται ανοιχτά για να υπάρχει φως στο παζάρι να σβήνουν λες και φύσηξε άνεμος. Προσεκτικός εγώ όπως πάντα παρακολουθώ και βλέπω μία τεράστια λευκή παρουσία σαν φάντασμα να περνά ανάμεσα από τα φανάρια και να τα σβήνει ,το ένα μετά το άλλο. Η Μπάνσι ! Είναι εδώ ! Αλλά το ερώτημα είναι για ποιόν ;;; Βλέπω την οντότητα να ακουμπά το πάγο με το χέρι της καθώς κάνει μανούβρες. Και ενώ κάνει τις μανούβρες ο πάγος από κάτω της να γίνεται κατακόκκινος. Κατακόκκινος σαν το αίμα …. Έπειτα ουρλιάζοντας τρέχει προς εμένα και την Κασσάνδρα.

Την τελευταία στιγμή την πιάνω από το χέρι και τρέχουμε μακριά με αποτέλεσμα η Μπάνσι να χτυπήσει και να σκοτώσει τον μαγαζάτορα ρίχνοντας το μαγαζί του πάνω του… Η λευκή λάμψη της Μπάνσι γίνεται κόκκινη από την οργή της… Πιάνοντας την Κασσάνδρα από το χέρι τρέχω όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορώ και βρίσκω μία άμαξα. Μπαίνουμε μέσα και χτυπάω τα άλογα με το μαστίγιο ώστε να αρχίσουν να τρέχουν.. Μάθιου ! Τι συμβαίνει ;;; με ρωτά εκείνη. Κασσάνδρα, μόνο ένα πράγμα πρέπει να ξέρεις.. Μας κυνηγάει μια Μπάνσι, πλάσμα της Κελτικής Μυθολογίας που μαζεύει τις ψυχές των νεκρών και όλων όσων πρόκειται να πεθάνουν ..Από ότι φαίνεται είσαι η επόμενη για αυτό σε παρακαλώ μείνε κάτω πριν … Δεν προλαβαίνω να τελειώσω την πρότασή μου και η Μπάνσι είναι ήδη πολύ κοντά μας, τόσο που σχεδόν χάνω τον έλεγχο των αλόγων.. Η Κασσάνδρα ουρλιάζει καθώς πάμε ολοταχώς να χτυπήσουμε πάνω σε έναν βράχο. ΩΧ ! ουρλιάζω παίρνοντας πάλι τον έλεγχο των αλόγων. Γιατί πρέπει πάντα εγώ να μας σώζω τον κώ… αρχίζω να λέω και πριν ολοκληρώσω την φράση μου πιάνω τα ηνία των αλόγων και με μία κίνηση τα βάζω πάλι πίσω στον δρόμο προς μεγάλη απογοήτευση της Μπάνσι..

Συνεχίζει να μας ακολουθεί πιο γρήγορα τώρα σε μία εξουθενωτική πορεία ανάμεσα στα δέντρα, στα χορτάρια και στο χιόνι ως το πλουσιόσπιτο της Κασσάνδρας. Η Μπάνσι μας ακολουθεί εξαγριωμένη Χριστέ μου δεν τα παρατάει ! σχολιάζω και σε μια τελευταία προσπάθεια να σωθώ αλλά και να σώσω την Κασσάνδρα χτυπάω βίαια με το μαστίγιο τα άλογα έτσι ώστε η άμαξα να χτυπήσει ένα παράθυρο, το παράθυρο να σπάσει και εμείς να βρεθούμε μαζί με την άμαξα στο εσωτερικό της βίλλας της. Η Μπάνσι μας ακολουθεί όμως βγάζω έναν σταυρό μέσα σε έναν κύκλο από το παντελόνι μου γραμμένο πάνω σε ένα χαρτί.. Η Μπάνσι ουρλιάζει και εγώ φωνάζω μιας που πλέον την έχω υπό τον έλεγχό μου ΜΠΑΝΣΙ ! Ο ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ΝΤΡΑΓΚΟΝΙΝΤ ΣΕ ΔΙΑΤΑΖΕΙ ! ΦΥΓΕ ! Η Μπάνσι φεύγει και εγώ κοιτάζω την Κασσάνδρα. Θα το φτιάξω.. Προς στιγμήν είσαι ασφαλής..

Εκείνη την στιγμή που είμαι σίγουρος ότι σταμάτησα την Μπάνσι και έσωσα την Κασσάνδρα πάω να φτιάξω το παράθυρο … Και όμως κάτι δεν μου αρέσει.. Το αρχοντικό της βλέπει προς την Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου..Καθώς λοιπόν επιδιορθώνω το παράθυρο ακούω μία ακόμα φρικιαστική κραυγή και βλέπω μια πόρτα να ανοίγεται διάπλατα ενώ από μέσα πετάγεται η Μπάνσι. Πριν προλάβω να αντιδράσω αρπάζει την Κασσάνδρα και την σέρνει έξω, μέσα στο χιόνι.. Καθώς τρέχω για να την σταματήσω η Μπάνσι ουρλιάζει και με πετάει πίσω.. Χτυπώ το κεφάλι αλλά με πόνο και κόπο τρέχω να την βοηθήσω καθώς η Μπάνσι την σέρνει προς το ποτάμι.. Πριν προλάβω να την σώσω η Μπάνσι πετάει την Κασσάνδρα στα κρύα νερά … Δεν προλαβαίνω να πιάσω την Κασσάνδρα και εξαγριωμένος βγάζω έναν άλλο σταυρό μέσα σε κύκλο τον οποίο είχα αγοράσει από τον Γεδεών Κρέην και με οργή τον καρφώνω στην καρδιά της Μπάνσι..

Η Μπάνσι πεθαίνει και βουτώ στο νερό για να σώσω την Κασσάνδρα… Μόλις την σώζω αισθάνομαι την κρύα επιδερμίδα της.. Με αγάπη την σηκώνω αγκαλιάζοντας την και την κουβαλάω ως το δωμάτιό της… Εφόσον την ζεσταίνω όσο πιο πολύ μπορώ πηγαίνω κοντά της. Δεν μπορώ να κάνω κάτι για να την σώσω.. Θα πεθάνει αργά ή γρήγορα από το κρύο…. Πιάνω τα χέρια της με αγάπη καθώς εκείνη κλείνει τα μάτια της στο κρεβάτι για να υποδεχτεί τον Ύπνο..Τον Ύπνο και τον αδελφό του ,τον Θάνατο …Την τελευταία στιγμή αφήνω στα χέρια της το κολιέ που αγόρασε ,ένα κολιέ που αναπαριστά μια νεράιδα… Ακουμπώ τα χέρια της και λέω Θα σε βρω.. Κάποια μέρα θα σε βρω ζωντανή… Όσα χρόνια και αν περάσουν θα σε ξαναβρώ…

Εκείνη το κρατά στα χέρια της και μου λέει σαν να με αποχαιρετά αλλά και να μου δίνει τον όρκο της Τρέχα Κουρδιστέ Άνθρωπε… Τρέχα και να λυπάσαι.. ..

Ξυπνάω στο σήμερα… Αρπάζω την Ιωάννα και κοιτάζω το κολιέ της… Αναγνωρίζω το σχέδιο. Κασσάνδρα.. ψιθυρίζω. Τι ;;; Ποια είναι η Κασσάνδρα , Μάθιου ;;; Τι σου συμβαίνει ;;; με ρωτά η Ιωάννα ανήσυχη.

Ιωάννα, το 1875 δούλευα ως μπάτλερ σε μία πολύ πλούσια οικογένεια του Λονδίνου και εκεί είχα αναλάβει την προστασία μιας κοπέλας που σου έμοιαζε πολύ. Την έλεγαν Κασσάνδρα ..Δεν μπόρεσα να την σώσω από την επίθεση ενός πλάσματος και εκείνη δέχτηκε την θανάσιμη αυτήν επίθεση εδώ, στην γέφυρα του Λονδίνου ! Αλλά της έδωσα αυτό το κολιέ μαζί με μια υπόσχεση. Την υπόσχεση πως όσα χρόνια και αν πέρναγαν θα την έβρισκα μέσω του κολιέ … Κουρδιστέ Άνθρωπε.. Έτσι με φώναζε… Της έδωσα τον όρκο μου να την προστατεύω… Πάμε… της λέω σοβαρός αποφασισμένος να μην χάσω πάλι μια φίλη…

 **9\. Δεν Θα Κρατήσουν !**

Μόλις βρίσκουμε αρκετά τούβλα – μερικά από τα οποία αναγκάστηκα να βγάλω από ορισμένα σπίτια για να έχουμε αρκετά για την κατασκευή της γέφυρας- προχωράμε στην κατασκευή του ασβέστη.. Κρατάω στο μυαλό μου τους στίχους του κομματιού έτσι προσέχω να μην είναι πολύ προσεκτική η κατασκευή του ασβέστη.. Μαζεύω διάφορες πέτρες και τις ανακατεύω με χώμα ενώ από πάνω ρίχνω μπόλικο νερό για να φτιάξω σκληρό έδαφος για την προσθήκη των τούβλων… Η Ιωάννα με παρατηρεί καθώς χρησιμοποιώ το περίεργο αυτό μείγμα – το οποίο έχω μαζέψει σε ένα ξύλινο πιάτο -για να φτιάξω ένα κονίαμα. Ακριβώς μόλις νομίζω πως φτιάχνω αρκετό το παίρνω και μαζί με τα τούβλα το ενώνω μέσω μεταστοιχείωσης, όπως έφτιαξα και το τσεκούρι στην αρχή.

Μετά από μια δυνατή λάμψη τα τούβλα και ο ασβέστης ενώνονται σαν να είναι έτοιμα να μπουν σε οικοδομή.. Πιάνοντας το μουσικό κουτί και παίζοντάς το πάλι αυτά τα υλικά φτιάχνουν πάλι την γέφυρα του Λονδίνου από εδώ μέχρι το αγαπημένο μου Λονδίνο !

Μάθιου, κοίτα εδώ ! Η Γέφυρα δεν είναι κατάλληλα φτιαγμένη ! Ένα ταρακούνημα να δεχτεί και θα καταρρεύσει στα βάθη ! φωνάζει η Ιωάννα. Πηγαίνω κοντά της και ψιθυρίζω στο αυτί της Αυτό δεν θέλουμε καλή μου ;;; Τα πλάσματα θέλουν να φτιάξουμε την Γέφυρα όπως λένε οι στίχοι του κομματιού όμως ξεχνάνε τις στροφές- απαντήσεις.. ψιθυρίζω και χαμογελάω. Στροφές-απαντήσεις ;; με ρωτά η Ιωάννα περίεργη. Ναι.. Για θυμήσου, τι λέει το κομμάτι εφόσον διατάζουν τους αρχιτέκτονες να την φτιάξουν από τούβλα και ασβέστη ;; λέω εγώ μουρμουρίζοντας στο τέλος της ερώτησης την μελωδία.

Η Ιωάννα μάλλον φέρνει το ποίημα στο μυαλό της διότι λέει αμέσως λες και θυμήθηκε κάτι βιαστικά Τα τούβλα και ο ασβέστης δεν θα κρατήσουν ! Μάθιου , πονηρό καθίκι .. χαμογελά συνωμοτικά .. Ναι, Ιωάννα . Έτσι θα καταφέρουμε να σε σώσουμε και εσένα και την πόλη όπως υποσχέθηκα. Στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού μου παρ' όλα αυτά υπάρχει επίμονα η έξυπνη φράση του Όσκαρ Γουάιλντ Είμαι τόσο έξυπνος που μερικές φορές δεν καταλαβαίνω ούτε λέξη από όσα λέω.. ..Επαναλαμβάνω την φράση ψιθυριστά με αποτέλεσμα να οξυνθεί η περιέργεια της Ιωάννας και να με ρωτήσει Είπες κάτι Marionette ;; . Εγώ την κοιτάζω ευγενικά . Όχι, κάτι απλά πέρασε από το μυαλό μου .. Πες μου υπάρχει κανένα βιβλιοπωλείο εδώ κοντά ;;; Πάντα είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή για ένα βιβλίο ακόμα και αν όλα δείχνουν πως δεν είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή για αυτό .. της χαμογελώ. Άτσα .. Μας βγήκε και φιλόσοφος ο Μάθιου.. Ναι, υπάρχει μία βιβλιοθήκη εδώ κοντά… Την ακολουθώ λοιπόν καθώς φτάνουμε έξω από ένα μεγάλο κτίριο με τέσσερα σκαλοπάτια που αριστερά και δεξιά τους έχουν τα αγάλματα ενός Αγγέλου και ενός Λιονταριού. Τα λιοντάρια έχουν γλώσσες σαν των φιδιών. Ανοίγω την πόρτα, η οποία είναι σχεδόν ετοιμόρροπη και μπαίνω μέσα. Ακουμπάω έναν διακόπτη και ανοίγει ένα φως.. Ευθύς το δωμάτιο φωτίζεται διάπλατα από έναν πολυέλαιο… Δίπλα μου οι τοίχοι έχουν σχεδόν ξεθωριάσει όμως το ξύλο της βιβλιοθήκης κρατεί καλά ακόμα και μερικοί κόκκινοι καναπέδες ακόμα είναι όμορφοι και καθαροί…

Μπαίνω μέσα σαν νεαρό παιδί και αρχίζω να ψάχνω τα ράφια. Βρίσκω δυο υπέροχα βιβλία που έψαχνα εδώ και πολύ καιρό . Ο ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΣ ΠΟΥ ΓΕΛΑ του Βίκτωρος Ουγκό . διαβάζω σε έναν τίτλο και χαμογελώ τρισευτυχισμένος ενώ σε ένα άλλο βιβλίο διαβάζω ΤΟ ΠΟΡΤΡΑΙΤΟ ΤΟΥ ΝΤΟΡΙΑΝ ΓΚΡΕΙ του Όσκαρ Γουάιλντ. Μόνο που δεν χοροπηδώ τριγύρω από την ευχαρίστηση καθώς κάθομαι σε έναν κόκκινο καναπέ για να διαβάσω το Πορτραίτο..

Σύντομα αντιλαμβάνομαι το γεμάτο απορία βλέμμα της Ιωάννας να με καρφώνει Τι τρέχει , Ιωάννα ;; την ρωτώ . Πιάσε ένα βιβλίο και κάτσε δίπλα μου.. Δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς πόση ακόμα γνώση μπορείς να αντλήσεις διαβάζοντας ένα βιβλίο όποιου είδους και αν είναι αυτό ! της χαμογελώ. Παράδειγμα ; με ρωτά εκείνη δύσπιστη αν και στο βλέμμα της βλέπω πως αγαπά και τα βιβλία και την σημαντικότητά τους. Να, πάρε ένα . της λέω και της δίνω το Η ΠΑΝΑΓΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΠΑΡΙΣΙΩΝ του Βίκτωρος Ουγκό.

Όχι, Μάθιου εννοώ.. Ποια η σημαντικότητα των βιβλίων τώρα ;;; Είσαι ένας Αθάνατος και ακόμα διαβάζεις σαν μικρό παιδί.. Γιατί δεν χρησιμοποιείς την γνώση που ήδη έχεις αποκτήσει από τα τόσα χρόνια ζωής σου ;;; με ρωτά . Ιωάννα, από τα βιβλία είπα πως θα αποκτήσεις γνώση όχι σοφία.. Η σοφία είναι πολύ διαφορετική από την γνώση… της λέω και δίνοντας της το βιβλίο αφαιρούμαι στον μαγευτικό του κόσμο…

Σύντομα είναι η ώρα να γυρίσουμε πίσω στην γέφυρα μιας που οι πρώτες αχτίδες του ήλιου αρχίζουν να φαίνονται.. Η Ιωάννα κοιμάται με το βιβλίο στα χέρια της και το πρόσωπό της φαίνεται τόσο ήρεμο, τόσο χαμένο στην ειρήνη του ύπνου.. Ποτέ δεν θυμάμαι να έχω κοιμηθεί έτσι. Βασανίζομαι πάντα στα όνειρά μου.. Πάλι ονειρεύτηκα την Άιριν και τον Νέρο στα όνειρά μου..

Το τέλος έρχεται αλλά δεν μπορεί να είναι τόσο κοντά. Και τι εννοούσε εκείνο το πλάσμα με το ότι εκείνος επιστρέφει από το Χάος ;; Ποιος επιστρέφει μέσα από το Χάος ;;; Δεν ξέρω αλλά πρέπει να φύγουμε.. Αγγίζω λίγο δυνατά στον ώμο την Ιωάννα και την ταρακουνάω ευγενικά . Μόλις ξυπνάει της λέω Έλα.. Πρέπει να φύγουμε.. Τα Παιδιά του Όρκους θα βρίσκονται ήδη στην Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου.. της λέω ευγενικά .

Εκείνη σηκώνεται και με ακολουθεί… Από έξω έχω παρκάρει το αμάξι μου ή μάλλον το είχα παρκάρει.. Διότι τώρα το αμάξι μου έχει εξαφανιστεί ! Στο έδαφος, εκεί που θα έπρεπε να υπάρχει το αμάξι μου υπάρχει ζωγραφισμένο το κεφάλι ενός από τα Παιδιά του Όρκους. ΜΟΥ ΕΚΛΕΨΑΝ ΤΟ ΑΜΑΞΙ ! ΘΑ ΤΑ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ! φωνάζω και μαζί με την Ιωάννα τρέχω προς την Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου… Μόλις φτάνω εκεί τα πλάσματα έχουν ήδη φτάσει και παρατηρούν την ολοκληρωμένη για δεύτερη φορά γέφυρα αποσβολωμένα. Γεια σας ασχημομούρικοι μπάσταρδοι ! φωνάζω εγώ θυμωμένος. Βλέπω τα πλάσματα έτοιμα να τραγουδήσουν άλλη μια φορά για αυτό φωνάζω Αυτό καταντά βαρετό ! Από πίσω σας είναι γαμώτο ! τους φωνάζω και όλα γυρνούν το κεφάλι τους βλέποντας την γέφυρα. Το ένα Παιδί που πυροβόλησε η Ιωάννα έχει μάλλον πεθάνει διότι στην θέση του βλέπουμε άλλα δυο Παιδιά.

Το ένα Παιδί που μοιάζει με αρχηγός κάνει μία κίνηση με το νύχι του σαν κύκλο στον αέρα και τα Παιδιά έρχονται κοντά μας. Μας κλωτσάνε στο στήθος για να πέσουμε και δένουν τα χέρια μας πίσω από τα κεφάλια μας για να ακουμπούν τον λαιμό μας. Το ένα από αυτά κατευθύνεται απειλητικά προς την Ιωάννα ! Μάθιου ! Βοήθεια ! αρχίζει να απελπίζεται η Ιωάννα . Ιωάννα ! Άο ! Μην ανησυχείς, δείξε μου εμπιστοσύνη ! λέω και με μία κίνηση ενώ αισθάνομαι φριχτό πόνο στα χέρια φωνάζω Ε , ασχημομούρη ! Για θυμήσου ! του φωνάζω και αρχίζω να τραγουδώ

Τα τούβλα και ο ασβέστης δεν θα κρατήσουν,

Δεν θα κρατήσουν, δεν θα κρατήσουν,

Τα τούβλα και ο ασβέστης δεν θα κρατήσουν,

Ωραία μου Κυρία !

Το πλάσμα με κοιτάζει εξαγριωμένο και λέει Μπλοφάρεις .. ενώ τα μαύρα μάτια του λαμπυρίζουν από αμφιβολία και υποβόσκοντα φόβο. Για κοίτα καλά.. Μπλοφάρω ;;; το ρωτώ και τα βλέμματα και των δύο μας επικεντρώνονται στην γέφυρα. Σε δέκα δευτερόλεπτα.. Δέκα.. Εννιά… Οχτώ… Εφτά… Έξι… Πέντε.. Τέσσερα.. Τρία… Δύο… Ένα.. μετράω σιγά-σιγά και ακριβώς μόλις τελειώνω την μέτρηση η γέφυρα καταρρέει μιας που δεν άντεχαν τα τούβλα και ο ασβέστης. Δεύτερη ήττα, ε Όρκους ;;; Κάτσε να θυμηθώ.. Α, ναι ! Άμα σε νικήσουμε άλλες τρείς φορές ο όρκος που έσπασε δεν έχει πλέον σημασία σωστά ;; τον ρωτώ χαμογελώντας.

Το πλάσμα έρχεται κοντά μου και με μία κραυγή που θυμίζει κοράκι να κατασπαράσσεται ζωντανό από λιοντάρι με χτυπάει στο πρόσωπο με δύναμη .. Πέφτω πίσω και τα πλάσματα λένε

Φτιάξε την από μέταλλο και ατσάλι,

Μέταλλο και ατσάλι, μέταλλο και ατσάλι,

Φτιάξε την από μέταλλο και ατσάλι,

Ωραία Μου Κυρία.

Πριν τα πλάσματα φύγουν μια και καλή και μας αφήσουν λύνομαι από τα δεσμά μου και κρατώντας ένα μικρό μαχαιράκι ορμάω στο ένα πλάσμα και το σκοτώνω καρφώνοντας το στιλέτο στην καρδιά του… Τα πλάσματα πάνε να μου επιτεθούν, μόλις βλέπουν τον αρχηγό τους νεκρό και είμαι ολομόναχος.. Λύνω τα δεσμά της Ιωάννας και τρέχω κρατώντας την . Τι κάνουμε τώρα, Μάθιου ;; με ρωτά καθώς κρυβόμαστε πίσω από έναν τοίχο . Της κλείνω το στόμα με το χέρι μου για να την κρατήσω σιωπηλή χωρίς όμως να θέλω να την πονέσω… Τρέχω προς το κιβώτιο με τα Ρουμπίνια της Πανδώρας και βγάζω το ένα ρουμπίνι…

Τα πλάσματα έρχονται τρέχοντας προς εμένα εξοργισμένα και πεινασμένα για αίμα.. Με μία κίνηση πετάω την πέτρα προς το μέρος τους και κλείνω τα μάτια μου καλύπτοντας τα με τα γάντια μου…

Μόλις τα ανοίγω τα πλάσματα έχουν παγιδευτεί μέσα στην πέτρα και χτυπάνε με οργή το ρουμπίνι σαν να θέλουν να βγουν από εκεί… Δεν είστε τόσο άγρια τώρα έτσι ;;; τα ρωτώ.

Ακόμα ένας πόνος στο στήθος και τα πλάσματα φαίνονται σαν να μιλάνε. Ακούω μια φωνή στο μυαλό μου Το τραγούδι σου τελειώνει Αλχημιστή… από τα πλάσματα. Με δύναμη αφήνω το Ρουμπίνι μέσα σε ένα ξύλινο κιβώτιο και το κλείνω.. Μυστηριωδώς αισθάνομαι πάλι έναν πόνο στην καρδιά μου. Κλείνω τα μάτια και αφοσιώνομαι στην υπόσχεση που έδωσα να κρατήσω την Ιωάννα ασφαλή. Ο πόνος σταδιακά υποχωρεί παρά τις συνεχείς κραυγές-πειρασμούς που αφήνουν τα Παιδιά του Όρκους..

Μόλις ο πόνος υποχωρεί πέφτω στα γόνατα σαν να πονώ πολύ, σαν να λιποθυμώ και το μόνο που με βαστάει ακόμα είναι το κιβώτιο.. Η Ιωάννα έρχεται κοντά μου. Μάθιου ! Μάθιου, είσαι καλά ;; Αχ, μην μου κάνεις κάτι τέτοια ρε Μάθιου… Με τρομάζεις… λέει η Ιωάννα μιας που με βλέπει καλά τώρα. Τι έχεις πάθει ;;; Φαίνεσαι μια χαρά τις περισσότερες φορές και κάποιες άλλες με τρομάζεις τόσο που μου φαίνεται πως θα μείνεις στον τόπο.. λέει εκείνη ανήσυχη πραγματικά. Μάλλον είναι που μερικές φορές κουράζομαι.. Κουράζομαι από το να παλεύω.. Να παλεύω συνεχόμενα να ζήσω… Ναι ακόμα και ένας Αθάνατος κουράζεται μερικές φορές από αυτόν τον συνεχόμενο αγώνα για την ζωή… Πάμε τώρα.. Ο Όρκους θα καταλάβει ότι λείπουν τα παιδιά του… λέω και σηκώνομαι στα πόδια μου.

Μάθιου.. λέει η Ιωάννα κοιτώντας με στοργικά. Σε ευχαριστώ…

 **10\. Για να εξαγριώσεις έναν Θεό**

Σύντομα είμαι μια χαρά και κάθομαι σε μία καρέκλα μέσα στο καφέ των γονιών της Ιωάννας για να ξεκουραστώ… Βλέπω την Ιωάννα να κοιτάζει όλες αυτές τις ερασιτεχνικές φωτογραφίες που έβγαλε πριν μπλέξει σε αυτήν την περιπέτεια… Διακρίνω μια λύπη στο βλέμμα της. Θα ξαναβγάλεις φωτογραφίες σύντομα Ιωάννα.. Μπορώ να στο υποσχεθώ αυτό.. της χαμογελώ συμπονετικά. Δεν το παράτησα ποτέ.. Απλά, δεν είμαι σε κατάσταση να φωτογραφίσω ενώ όλοι όσοι αγάπησα κινδυνεύουν.. λέει εκείνη γεμάτη καλοσύνη. ΟΚ.. Ε, στο λέω, μόλις τελειώσουν όλα πρέπει να βγάλουμε μια φωτογραφία οι δυο μας.. της λέω γελώντας. Αυτό σίγουρα ! αστειεύεται και εκείνη με την σειρά της.

Ξαφνικά ακούμε μία περίεργη στριγκιά και βλέπουμε ένα πολύ δυνατό φως.. Ο Όρκους. λέω εγώ και ανοίγοντας διάπλατα την πόρτα βγαίνω έξω. Θεέ μου, είναι ακριβώς όπως τον περιέγραψε η Ιωάννα. Μακριά άσπρα μαλλιά , ντυμένος όλος στα λευκά και με μάτια πράσινα σαν του φιδιού. Κλείνω την πόρτα πίσω μου και την κλειδώνω καθώς βρίσκομαι αντιμέτωπος με αυτόν τον Θεό.

Αλχημιστή… Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ. Τι γυρεύεις εδώ ;;; Δεν έχεις καμιά δουλειά εδώ και ούτως ή άλλως τα Παιδιά μου δεν είναι να τα αγγίζεις.. αρχίζει εκείνος μιλώντας ευγενικά όμως είναι σαν να ακούω φίδι. Ναι, αλλά τα Παιδιά σου κάνουν δύσκολη την ζωή μιας φίλης και από ότι έχω μάθει ο μόνος τρόπος να ξαναδούμε έναν Θεό χωρίς να τον χρειαζόμαστε είναι να πληγώσουμε κάποιον κοντινό του..

Εκτός και αν είναι ο Χριστιανικός Θεός που μας έχει γραμμένους ούτως ή άλλως.. αρχίζω εγώ. Τα μάτια του Όρκους αποκτούν μια απειλητική ματιά.

Όρκους, πάρε τα παιδιά σου και φύγε.. Άσε την Ιωάννα ήσυχη και ελευθέρωσε όλους όσους έχεις φυλακίσει… Αλλιώς.. λέω και πηγαίνω στην άκρη του γκρεμού. Στο χέρι μου κρατάω το Ρουμπίνι της Πανδώρας μέσα στο οποίο έχω φυλακίσει τα Παιδιά του. Έχεις ακούσει τον θρύλο έτσι;;; Μα και βέβαια ! Για εσάς είναι αληθινό ! Όταν ένα Παιδί σου αγγίξει νερό καταστρέφεται χειρότερα και από αν ρίχναμε άνθρωπο σε διαγαλαξιακή έκρηξη έτσι ;;; Πάρε το βάρος του όρκου από πάνω της αλλιώς τα Παιδιά σου θα πεθάνουν ! τον κοιτάζω αγριεμένος αλλά και σίγουρος πως θα λυπηθεί τα Παιδιά του.

Αντίθετα ο θεός των Όρκων, ο Προστάτης των Σπασμένων Όρκων , ο Εκδικητής των Συμφωνιών λέει Ο Όρκος δεν σπάει ! και με μια κίνηση εξαφανίζεται μακριά σαν να μην ήρθε καθόλου. Εγώ από θυμό ή μπορεί και επειδή δεν το πιστεύω αφήνω τα Παιδιά του να πέσουν στην θάλασσα … Δεν ακούω τίποτα παρά μόνο ένα παιδικό ουρλιαχτό και έναν πίδακα νερού να πετάγεται .. Πάντως κατάφερα κάτι… Να εξοργίσω έναν Θεό. Ανοίγω την πόρτα και από έξω πετάγεται η Ιωάννα φοβισμένη .. Μάθιου , νόμιζα πως θα σε έχανα.. Ο Θεός αυτός είναι επικίνδυνος ! αρχίζει εκείνη . Έχω αντιμετωπίσει Θεούς και αυτός δεν είναι κάποιο σημαντικό πρόβλημα που δεν μπορώ να λύσω… Πάμε τώρα να ξεκουραστούμε.. Έχω απορία πως θα τελειώσει όλο αυτό.. χαμογελώ και πηγαίνουμε για ύπνο…

Βασικά εγώ μένω ξάγρυπνος παρακολουθώντας την Ιωάννα να κοιμάται πάνω στο στήθος μου όπως συνήθιζε να κοιμάται η Τζόντι όταν ήταν κοριτσάκι. Θα τελειώσουν σύντομα Ιωάννα.. Στο υπόσχομαι, όλα θα τελειώσουν σύντομα.. της ψιθυρίζω και χωρίς να με καταλάβει σηκώνομαι και την αφήνω να κοιμηθεί βγαίνοντας από το σπίτι..

 **11\. Νυχτοπερπατήματα και γέφυρες**

Ακριβώς μόλις καταφέρνω να φύγω βγαίνω έξω και κοιτάζω το μέρος που παλιά βρίσκονταν η Γέφυρα… Τώρα τι κάνω ;; Απλό… Φτιάχνω την γέφυρα και βλέπουμε … Μου είπαν να την φτιάξω από μέταλλο και ατσάλι … Το μόνο εύκολο… Η πόλη είναι γεμάτη μέταλλο αλλά και ατσάλι.. Το ατσάλι βέβαια έχει χρησιμοποιηθεί αλλά μπορώ να το μεταφέρω πάλι στην πρωτότυπη μορφή του..

Πηγαίνω λοιπόν κρατώντας έναν μεγάλο λοστό και με μία κίνηση προσπαθώ να αποκόψω το μέταλλο από τα σπίτια. Αυτό σημαίνει από τις καμινάδες, από τα παράθυρα, από τις στέγες και από τους υδραγωγούς άμα χρειαστεί..Και πρέπει να πω πως το καταφέρνω αρκετά καλά αλλά παραλίγο να σκοτωθώ και να δω τον Χριστό φαντάρο καθώς έβγαζα μία- μία κάποιες καμινάδες… Πάλι καλά την τελευταία στιγμή κατάφερνα και σωζόμουν..

Μπαίνω λοιπόν μέσα στα σπίτια και ψάχνω για το ατσάλι που χρειάζομαι.. Βρίσκω ότι πολλοί από τους κατοίκους είχαν αντικείμενα φτιαγμένα από ατσάλι. Πόρτες, κάγκελα, κλειδαριές, λουκέτα και κλειδιά! Όλα ατσαλένια… Ένας μάλιστα είχε και έναν γάντζο φτιαγμένο από ατσάλι. Τι στο διάλο ήθελε τον γάντζο από ατσάλι δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω.

Τα βάζω όλα σε έναν σάκο που πήρα καθώς έβγαινα από την αποθήκη του καφέ και πηγαίνω κοντά στην γέφυρα.. Ακριβώς μόλις τα έχω βγάλει όλα από τον σάκο τα αφήνω όλα πάνω σε ένα τραπέζι..Χτυπάω τα χέρια μου σαν σε προσευχή και αμέσως μετά ακουμπώ τα μαζεμένα αντικείμενα.. Μία κίτρινη λάμψη φαίνεται μπροστά μου και φαίνεται σαν πράσινοι κεραυνοί να χτυπάνε και απελευθερώνονται από την πηγή αυτήν φωτός. Τελικά , χρησιμοποιώ όλα αυτά τα υλικά μέσω της μεταστοιχείωσης για να φτιάξω άλλη μία φορά την γέφυρα…

Μόλις η γέφυρα φτιάχνεται την κοιτάζω χαμογελώντας καθώς θυμάμαι τους στίχους του κομματιού. Το κομμάτι συνεχίζει

Το μέταλλο και το ατσάλι θα καμπτούν και θα κυρτωθούν ,

Θα καμπτούν και θα κυρτωθούν, θα καμπτούν και θα κυρτωθούν,

Το μέταλλο και το σίδερο θα καμπτούν και θα κυρτωθούν,

Ωραία μου Κυρία.

Αν μη τι άλλο ένα πράγμα ξέρω.. Πως μόλις το μέταλλο και το ατσάλι συναντήσουν νερό αρχίζουν να σκουριάζουν… Άρα, ελπίζω να είναι αρκετά γρήγορη η σκουριά.. Πάλι καλά το περισσότερο μέταλλο που μάζεψα είναι ήδη σκουριασμένο άρα… Η Γέφυρα θα πέσει εύκολα… Όμως χρειάζομαι κάτι για να το διαβεβαιώσω… Κοντά μου βλέπω το πτώμα του ενός Παιδιού.. Άσχημε μπάσταρδε, ίσως μου φανείς χρήσιμος..λέω και σηκώνω το άσχημο και ήδη βρωμερό πτώμα του. Βλέπω ένα άδειο αμάξι και το ανοίγω.. Βάζω μέσα το Παιδί του Όρκους και δένω το πόδι του, έτσι ώστε να μην ακουμπήσει το γκάζι και έχουμε δυσάρεστα…

Κοιτάζω την γέφυρα.. Είναι σκουριασμένη αλλά όχι τόσο έτσι ώστε να μπορέσει να πέσει.. Αρχίζω να ρίχνω περισσότερο νερό πάνω στην γέφυρα για να κάνω πιο γρήγορη την σκουριά… Πάλι καλά το μέταλλο και το ατσάλι αυτής της πόλης δεν είναι και πολύ διατηρημένα, έτσι η δουλειά μου γίνεται πιο εύκολη..Εφόσον η γέφυρα έχει σκουριάσει αρκετά λύνω το πόδι του Παιδιού και το πόδι του κατευθείαν πέφτει στο γκάζι… Το αμάξι φεύγει με το πλάσμα μέσα και σε λίγο η Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου καταρρέει πάλι… Λίγο θέλω και εγώ να ρίξω τον χορό του Ζαλόγγου και να πηδήξω και εγώ αλλά πάνω από όλα θέλω να δω το πρόσωπο του Όρκους όταν αποτύχει..Αχ…. Γαμώτο, χρειάζομαι ύπνο….

 **12\. Ο Δεύτερος ερχομός του Όρκους και η τελευταία κατασκευή**

Το επόμενο πρωινό σκάει μύτη πάλι ο Όρκους όμως με εντελώς διαφορετικά ρούχα αυτήν την φορά, και τώρα μοιάζει αγριεμένος ..Τα μαλλιά του έχουν κοντύνει και είναι ξυπόλητος ενώ πριν φόραγε άσπρα παπούτσια χορού .. Επίσης φοράει μαύρο σακάκι, μπλε πουκάμισο, γραβάτα κόκκινη και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό κάποιες τρίχες από τα μαλλιά του πέφτουν πάνω στο ένα του μάτι σαν φράντζα..

Στην πλάτη του βλέπω δύο τεράστιες φτερούγες φτιαγμένες απλά και μόνο από αιχμηρές λεπίδες, έτοιμες να γευτούν το αίμα οποιουδήποτε ανόητου τα βάλει μαζί του.

Όρκους.. λέω κοιτώντας τον και με ακολουθεί και η Ιωάννα , κρυμμένη πίσω από την πλάτη μου . Ξέρω τι επιθυμείς, παιδί μου.. Όμως πες μου πρώτα, Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ …Έχεις γνωρίσει ποτέ τον _**πόνο**_ , την _**απώλεια**_ ενός πατέρα όταν χάνει το παιδί του ; Ειδικά άμα έχασε τέσσερα παιδιά όπως εγώ χάρη στις πράξεις σου και στις πράξεις της φίλης σου ! λέει απελπισμένος.

Ναι, Όρκους. Ναι, γνωρίζω τον πόνο του να χάνεις ένα παιδί… Έχω και εγώ χάσει μια κόρη …. Και εγώ έχασα την πολυαγαπημένη μου κορούλα, την Τζόντι μου.. του μιλάω σαν πατέρας που γνωρίζει την απώλεια του παιδιού του, του παιδιού που ο ίδιος μεγάλωσε και ανέθρεψε… Μόνο για λίγο Αλχημιστή.. Έχασες την κόρη σου μόνο για λίγο..Εγώ έχασα τους γιους μου για πάντα ! Όλους τους γιους που έχασα τους έχασα εξαιτίας σου ! Αλλά , ξέρεις ότι πάντα ήμουν ένας άντρας που του άρεσαν τα παιχνίδια… Για αυτό θα παίξουμε ένα παιχνιδάκι… Αν καταφέρεις να γκρεμίσεις την γέφυρα και να την ξαναχτίσεις ακριβώς όπως λέει το κομμάτι τότε σου υπόσχομαι θα αφήσω εσένα και την Ιωάννα να ζήσετε.. χαμογελά ο Όρκους.

Ωραία, Όρκους… αρχίζω εγώ και αντιλαμβάνομαι πως θα θελήσει να κάνω έναν όρκο μαζί του. Έτσι κάνω έναν όρκο μαζί του που έχει να κάνει με ένα κάψιμο στο χέρι..Δηλαδή ο Όρκους μου κάνει ένα σύμβολο στο χέρι που μοιάζει με φίδι… Πριν φύγει όμως ο Όρκους μου δείχνει το αμάξι μου και λέει Αυτό θα το χρειαστείς ..

Αυτό σημαίνει πως έχουμε μια συμφωνία εε ;; χαμογελώ αμήχανα.

Η Ιωάννα με κοιτάζει ανήσυχη καθώς ο Όρκους φεύγει και εγώ τραγουδώ μια ακόμα στροφή

Φτιάξε την από ασήμι και χρυσό,

Ασήμι και χρυσό, ασήμι και χρυσό,

Φτιάξε την από ασήμι και χρυσό,

Ωραία μου Κυρία !

Τραγουδώ μάλιστα με τόσο πάθος αυτήν την στροφή που η Ιωάννα νομίζει πως έχω χάσει το μυαλό μου . Όχι γλυκιά μου.. της λέω Δεν έχω χάσει το μυαλό μου! Ήδη ξέρω πως θα καταφέρω να χτίσω την γέφυρα του Λονδίνου αλλά αυτό που πρόκειται να κάνω απαγορεύεται αυστηρά από τους κανόνες της Αλχημείας για αυτό υποσχέσου μου ότι θα μείνει μεταξύ μας.. χαμογελώ εγώ και την οδηγώ σε ένα δασάκι κοντά στην πόλη που χρησιμοποιούνταν σαν τόπος στέγασης για οικοδομικά έργα..

Από την μία μεριά βλέπει πολλές καρφίτσες και πινέζες ενώ από την άλλη βλέπει πολύ κάρβουνο… Ιδού το ασήμι μας . λέω και της δείχνω τις καρφίτσες. Ιδού και το χρυσάφι μας .. λέω και της δείχνω το κάρβουνο.

Μάθιου.. ψιθυρίζει εκείνη σχεδόν θυμωμένη. Εγώ με ένα χαμόγελο σαν παιδιού πάω και χτυπάω τα χέρια μου μαζί σαν προσευχή πάλι… Κλείνω για λίγο τα μάτια μου και σε ένα λεπτό μετά από μια πολύ φωτεινή λάμψη όλες οι καρφίτσες και οι πινέζες έχουνε γίνει ασήμι… Τέλεια ! Και τώρα το κάρβουνο.. σκέφτομαι και κάνω το ίδιο μπροστά από το κάρβουνο… Το κάρβουνο μάλιστα αποκτά ποικιλία στο χρυσό.. Βλέπω νομίσματα, δαχτυλίδια , ράβδους χρυσού… Εφόσον όλα αυτά είναι έτοιμα μεταστοιχειώνω το αμάξι μου σε φορτηγό άλλη μια φορά και τα κουβαλάω ως την γέφυρα.

Καθώς λοιπόν περιμένουμε να έρθει η νύχτα η Ιωάννα ρωτά Λοιπόν ; Τι υποτίθεται ότι θα γίνει τώρα ; με ρωτάει ενώ ακουμπάει το κεφάλι της στοργικά στον ώμο μου.

Ο χρυσός και το ασήμι θα κλαπούν,

Θα κλαπούν ,θα κλαπούν,

Ο χρυσός και το ασήμι θα κλαπούν,

Ωραία μου Κυρία.

λέω εγώ βαριεστημένα. Α, δηλαδή θα πρέπει να κλέψουμε κιόλας ;;; με ρωτά η Ιωάννα. Απάντησέ μου σε παρακαλώ, Ιωάννα, τα τέσσερα Ρουμπίνια για ποιον λόγο νομίζεις ότι τα πήρα ;;; Χρησιμοποίησα τα δύο… Πρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσω και τα άλλα δύο..της χαμογελώ και πριν πει οτιδήποτε την αγγίζω και την παγιδεύω στο ένα Ρουμπίνι..

ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ! ΜΑΘΙΟΥ ΒΓΑΛΕ ΜΕ ΑΠΟ ΕΔΩ ! φωνάζει η κοπέλα χτυπώντας την πέτρα με την γροθιά της και κλοτσώντας την . Ιωάννα ηρέμησε. λέω αγγίζοντας την πέτρα. Τι να ηρεμήσω ρε μαλάκα ;;;; με ρωτά εκείνη. Εγώ για να μην οξύνω περισσότερο τα νεύρα της παίρνω το ρουμπίνι με την γέφυρα του Λονδίνου και την βάζω στην ίδια τσέπη του παντελονιού με την Ιωάννα.

Κοιτώ το χρυσάφι και το ασήμι και βρίσκω το μουσικό μου κουτί που χρησιμοποιούσα αφημένο σε μία γωνία κοντά σε ένα σκαμπό …Αρχίζω να το παίζω κουνώντας συνεχόμενα τον μοχλό για να παίζει η μελωδία για μία τελευταία φορά…

Εφόσον η γέφυρα φτιάχνεται ολόκληρη από χρυσό και ασήμι περιμένω μέχρι να νιώσω το βλέμμα του Όρκους καρφωμένο πάνω μου. Σε μία στιγμή οργής ή μαγκιάς σηκώνω το μεσαίο μου δάχτυλο και του το δείχνω.. Και έπειτα λέω πάλι την στροφή που απήγγειλα στην Ιωάννα βγάζοντας πάλι ένα τελευταίο ρουμπίνι… Αυτό το έκρυβα στο φράκο μου και ακριβώς μόλις το βγάζω κάνω ακριβώς το ίδιο κόλπο , ακριβώς όπως όταν εξαφάνισα για πρώτη φορά την Γέφυρα του Λονδίνου ..Η λάμψη εμφανίζεται πάλι και η γέφυρα εξαφανίζεται…

Μετά από αρκετές ώρες αποφασίζω πως είναι η ώρα να τελειώσω ότι άρχισα… Θα είναι δύσκολο διότι θα πρέπει να μείνω ξύπνιος όλη νύχτα όμως θα τα καταφέρω… Ακριβώς μόλις βγαίνω αρχίζω να μουρμουράω τις τελικές στροφές του κομματιού

Βάλε έναν άντρα να φυλάει όλη νύχτα,

Να φυλάει όλη νύχτα, να φυλάει όλη νύχτα,

Βάλε έναν άντρα να φυλάει όλη νύχτα,

Ωραία μου κυρία..

Όμως ακόμα και αν το προσπαθήσω ξέρω ένα πράγμα ..Θα με πάρει ο ύπνος, το κομμάτι θα μείνει ανεκπλήρωτο και εγώ, η Ιωάννα και ολόκληρη η πόλη θα χαθούμε από την οργή του Όρκους.. Άρα πηδάω αμέσως στις επόμενες στροφές του κομματιού

Υπέθεσε ότι ο άντρας θα κοιμηθεί,

Θα κοιμηθεί, θα κοιμηθεί,

Υπέθεσε πως ο άντρας θα κοιμηθεί,

Ωραία μου Κυρία ;

Δώσε του μια πίπα να καπνίζει όλη νύχτα,

Να καπνίζει όλη νύχτα, να καπνίζει όλη νύχτα,

Δώσε του μια πίπα να καπνίζει όλη νύχτα,

Ωραία μου Κυρία.

Για να έχω το κεφάλι μου ήσυχο αποφασίζω να αλλάξω λίγο το κομμάτι.. Μπαίνω στο αμάξι μου και κάθομαι μπροστά από την γέφυρα… Για να μην κοιμηθώ έχω βάλει ένα cd .. Τα κομμάτια αυτά είναι περίεργα όμως ταιριάζουν στην συγκεκριμένη περίσταση.. Με τον τρόπο ας πούμε που ο Όρκους χρησιμοποιεί εμένα και την Ιωάννα σαν να είμαστε μαριονέτες.. Και για να βεβαιωθώ πως θα είμαι έτοιμος άμα ο Όρκους αποφασίσει να έρθει και να με σταματήσει αυτοπροσώπως έχω δίπλα μου ένα πιστόλι με μια σφαίρα αλειμμένη με το αίμα ενός Τιτάνα – μιας που το αίμα των Τιτάνων μπορεί να σκοτώσει έναν Θεό – και ένα στιλέτο αλειμμένο με το ίδιο υλικό..

Αρχίζει να παίζει ένα κομμάτι των Abba ..Το κομμάτι I'm a Marionette . Ταιριάζει στο παρατσούκλι μου ! Χάνομαι για λίγο στους στίχους

You're so free  
That's what everybody's telling me  
Yet I feel I'm like an outward-bound, pushed around, refugee  
Something's wrong, got a feeling that I don't belong  
As if I have come from outer space, out of place, like King Kong

 **I'm a marionette, just a marionette, pull the string** **  
** **I'm a marionette, everybody's pet, just as long as I sing** **  
** **I'm a marionette, see my pirouette, 'round and 'round** **  
** **I'm a marionette, I'm a marionette, just a silly old clown** **  
**  
Like a doll, like a puppet with no will at all  
And somebody taught me how to talk, how to walk, how to fall

Can't complain, I've got no-one but myself to blame  
Something's happening I can't control, lost my hold, it's insane

 **I'm a marionette, just a marionette, pull the string** **  
** **I'm a marionette, everybody's pet, just as long as I sing** **  
** **I'm a marionette, see my pirouette, 'round and 'round** **  
** **I'm a marionette, I'm a marionette, just a silly old clown** **  
** **  
**Look this way, just a little smile, is what they say  
You look better on the photograph if you laugh, that's okay!

 **I'm a marionette, just a marionette, pull the string** **  
** **I'm a marionette, everybody's pet, just as long as I sing** **  
** **I'm a marionette, see my pirouette, 'round and 'round** **  
** **I'm a marionette, I'm a marionette, just a silly old clown** **  
** **  
**You're so free  
That's what everybody's telling me  
Yet I feel I'm like an outward-bound, pushed around, refugee !

Καθώς συνεχίζει το κομμάτι ακούω την φωνή του Όρκους. Έρχεται άμα δεν είναι ήδη εδώ.. Παράτα τα Αλχημιστή ! Γιατί θες να την σώσεις ;;; Δώσε μου την Ιωάννα και θα τα ξεχάσω όλα… Θα δώσω πίσω στην πόλη την αρχική της δόξα και ακόμα περισσότερη.. Βγαίνω έξω από το αμάξι κρατώντας το πιστόλι και το μαχαίρι…

Δεν σε πιστεύω ! λέω και ρίχνω την σφαίρα με το αίμα του Τιτάνα προς τα εκεί που ακούω την φωνή… Ο Όρκους όχι μόνο δεν δέχεται την συμφορά αλλά εμφανίζεται ξαφνικά από το πουθενά, πηδάει πάνω μου και με τα γυμνά του πόδια λερώνει το πρόσωπό μου. Είσαι ανόητος, Αλχημιστή.. μου λέει. Είχες τόσες ιδιότητες, τόσες δυνάμεις, τόσες προοπτικές και όμως διάλεξες αυτόν τον δρόμο ;;; Το να προστατεύεις τα αδύναμα αθώα ανθρωπάκια ;;; Είσαι και εσύ θεός, Μάθιου ! Είσαι ένας από εμάς ! Αποδέξου το και έλα μαζί μου ! λέει ο Όρκους με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο…

 **13\. Για να σπάσεις έναν Όρκο**

Ο Όρκους συνεχίζει να με χλευάζει και πατώντας με ακόμη περισσότερο λέει Από ότι φαίνεται, Μάθιου εσείς οι άνθρωποι μόνο για αυτό είστε ικανοί..Να τρώτε το έδαφος και να σας καταπατάμε εμείς , οι Θεοί ! Τελικά δεν είσαι άνθρωπος, είσαι κάτι καλύτερο.. Μία μαριονέτα που απολαμβάνω να παίζω με τις χορδές και τα σχοινιά της ακόμα και αν αυτή νομίζει πως είναι ελεύθερη.. Έλα λοιπόν μαριονέτα… Χόρεψε για εμένα.. Τραγούδα για εμένα.. Διασκέδασέ με.. συνεχίζει ο Όρκους γελώντας..

Ε, καργιόλη ! ακούω μια φωνή και βλέπω τον Γεδεών Κρέην να πετάει στον Όρκους φλόγες με ένα φλογοβόλο. Φλόγες ;; Αυτές δεν του κάνουν τίποτα ! γκρινιάζω εγώ ευχαριστώντας τον. Σε αυτές γεννήθηκε. συνεχίζω. Ναι, αλλά τουλάχιστον τον κρατάνε πίσω για λίγο.. σχολιάζει ο Γεδεών και βάζει στα δάχτυλά του μια σιδερογροθιά με σύμβολα από αποκρυφιστικές θρησκείες των Αζτέκων ,την οποία χρησιμοποιεί για να χτυπήσει τον Όρκους στο πρόσωπο. Ο Όρκους δέχεται το χτύπημα αλλά ακόμα είναι πιο δυνατός από εμάς,

Έτσι πολεμάμε με όλες μας τις δυνάμεις. Ξαφνικά, ο Όρκους με πιάνει από τον λαιμό ενώ με σφίγγει και εκεί που περίμενα να είναι η τελική μου αναπνοή αυτήν που έφευγε όρμησε ο Γεδεών με μία λεπίδα που βρώμαγε αίμα Τιτάνα και του έκοψε το χέρι , το οποίο μετατράπηκε σε σκόνη.. Λέμε πως επιτέλους τον σκοτώσαμε όμως ο μπάσταρδος κάτι κρύβει διότι γελά.

Τότε νιώθω έναν φριχτό πόνο στο χέρι και βλέπω πως το χέρι μου γίνεται σαν του σκελετού ενώ του Όρκους γίνεται υγιές όπως ήταν το δικό μου πιο πριν..Αρπάζω ένα ρουμπίνι από την τσέπη μου ασυναίσθητα και το σπάω όταν βλέπω πως ο Όρκους πιάνει τον Γεδεών από το στήθος κα είναι έτοιμος να του ξεριζώσει την καρδιά..

Βλέπω την Ιωάννα.. Σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω τι γίνεται της εξηγώ τι γίνεται, η Ιωάννα αρπάζει το στιλέτο με το αίμα του Τιτάνα, τρέχει προς τον Όρκους και χωρίς να καταλαβαίνουμε τι γίνεται καρφώνει τον Όρκους στον λαιμό.. Να πας στο διάολο. του λέει με μίσος στο αυτί καθώς ο Όρκους αποκτά κόκκινες λάμψεις στα μάτια και στο στόμα, σημάδι πως ένας θεός πεθαίνει. Πηγαίνω κοντά της καθώς ο Όρκους χάνεται σαν σκόνη στον άνεμο Όλα τέλειωσαν… Είμαστε ελεύθεροι.. Γυρνάω στον Γεδεών και του λέω με ενδιαφέρον Σε ευχαριστώ φίλε… Ο Γεδεών φτιάχνει τα γυαλιά του και λέει Την επόμενη φορά θα πληρώνεις περισσότερα σε ότι αγοράσεις.. Σίγουρα.. ανεβοκατεβάζω το κεφάλι.

Εφόσον αλλάζω την χρυσή και ασημένια γέφυρα του Λονδίνου με την πραγματική πέφτω για ύπνο στο σπίτι της Ιωάννας και μένω άναυδος όταν μετά από λίγες ώρες αρχίζουν να φτάνουν όλοι όσοι είχαν απαχθεί από τα Παιδιά, από τους γονείς της έως τον ιδιοκτήτη του περιπτέρου..

Κανένας δεν έμαθε ποτέ την αλήθεια, το μόνο που έμαθαν ήταν το όνομά μου και το επάγγελμά μου Μάθιου Ντράγκονιντ. Αλχημιστής. Έτσι με γνώριζαν. Και η Ιωάννα άρχισε πάλι να φωτογραφίζει και να διαβάζει πράγμα που πριν δεν μπορούσε να κάνει διότι την κυνηγούσαν ..

 **14\. ( Ή Επίλογος** **) :** **Μία Προφητεία**

Εφόσον βοήθησα την Ιωάννα να απαλλαχτεί από το πρόβλημα του να σώσει την γέφυρα του Λονδίνου αλλά και από το να την ξαναφτιάξει έχει έρθει η ώρα να φύγω..

Όμως πριν φύγω ήρθε η ώρα για έναν τελευταίο αποχαιρετισμό..Πηγαίνω κοντά στην Ιωάννα , η οποία τώρα πανευτυχής με την νέα της κάμερα βγάζει εικόνες και φωτογραφίες αποτυπώνοντας για πάντα με φωτεινά χρώματα αυτήν την υπέροχη ημέρα.. Μόλις νομίζω πως είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή να της μιλήσω ακουμπάω τολμηρά τον ώμο της. Μάθιου ! Συγνώμη ! κάνει εκείνη μιας που παραλίγο να με χτυπήσει στην μύτη.

Δεν πειράζει..Ιωάννα, εδώ λοιπόν είναι που λέμε το αντίο .. Πέρασα καλά μαζί σου και πρέπει να γνωρίζεις πως ήσουνα φανταστική, όπως και εγώ.. Πρέπει να φύγω.. Έχεις το κινητό μου άμα συμβεί οτιδήποτε περίεργο… Αντίο.. λέω και προσθέτω το σχόλιο Ωραία κάμερα.. Το χαμόγελο εκείνης σβήνεται μονομιάς . Έλα να βγάλουμε δυο φωτογραφίες μαζί τουλάχιστον..Να θυμάμαι τον πιο περίεργο άνθρωπο που γνώρισα ποτέ μου.. χαμογελά εκείνη γλυκά. Θα μου λείψει αυτό το χαμόγελο..

Πάω κοντά της και αγκαλιαζόμαστε- ο ένας ουσιαστικά ακουμπά τον ώμο του άλλου – και χαμογελάμε μπρος στην κάμερα .Παίρνω την μία φωτογραφία και την βάζω στην τσέπη μου ενώ η Ιωάννα κρατά για δική της την επόμενη..

Κοιτάζω ψηλά καθώς αποχαιρετιζόμαστε και βλέπω τον Μπέχεμοθ, εκείνο το απρόσωπο, γυμνό, φτερωτό πλάσμα.

Μπαίνω μέσα στο αμάξι μου και το ακολουθώ σκεφτόμενος ότι όλα αυτά ανήκουν στην ζωή του Αλχημιστή..Το πλάσμα φαίνεται σαν να με οδηγεί κάπου και εγώ το ακολουθώ..

Σύντομα το βλέπω να προσγειώνεται μπροστά σε ένα οίκισμα που μοιάζει με ναό και στην είσοδο του ναού βλέπω εικόνες άλλων παρόμοιων πλασμάτων… Μπες μέσα.. λέει ο Μπέχεμοθ και η πύλη ανοίγει διάπλατα ανοίγοντας τον δρόμο για το εσωτερικό του ναού…

Καθώς προχωράω μου σκάνε την μύτη μυρωδικά όπως το μπαχάρι, ο βασιλικός και άλλο .. Σε ένα δωμάτιο φωτισμένο εντελώς από δαυλούς ένα πλάσμα με ρούχα αρχιερέα κάθεται και με περιμένει… Νιώθω το ανύπαρκτο βλέμμα του καρφωμένο πάνω μου. Κάθομαι δίπλα του και το ακούω να λέει

Εκείνος επιστρέφει μέσα από το Χάος..

Μάθιου συνάντησες το σημάδι σου..

Το τραγούδι σου τελειώνει για αυτό μην δακρύσεις..

Όταν τον ακούσεις να χτυπά εφτά φορές !

Τότε καταλαβαίνω για ποιον μιλάνε ! ΜΑ ΠΩΣ ΓΙΝΕΤΑΙ ;;; τα ρωτάω φοβισμένος. ΑΥΤΟΣ Ο ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΣ ΕΧΕΙ ΧΑΣΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΑΘΑΝΑΣΙΑ ΤΟΥ, ΕΧΕΙ ΑΠΟΓΥΜΝΩΘΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΙΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΕΧΕΙ ΕΞΟΡΙΣΤΕΙ ΓΙΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ ! ΕΓΩ Ο ΙΔΙΟΣ ΗΜΟΥΝ ΕΠΙΚΕΦΑΛΗΣ ΤΗΣ ΟΜΑΔΑΣ ΠΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΤΑ ΕΚΑΝΕ ΑΥΤΑ ! τρομοκρατούμαι.. Το ένα πλάσμα με κοιτά και από ότι καταλαβαίνω το λένε Εζρεήλ ενώ το άλλο με τις ρόμπες του ιερέα Αζραέλ .. Ο Εζρεήλ απαντά Ο Αγγελιοφόρος δεν λέει ποτέ ψέματα .. Και τότε η μυρωδιά στα ανύπαρκτα ρουθούνια του Αζραέλ γίνεται πιο έντονη διότι πιο δυνατά τώρα λέει με τον ίδιο τρόπο

Οι Θεοί επιστρέφουν,

Η Γη θα καεί,

Το τελευταίο άσπρο αστέρι θα ματώσει με την πτώση σου.

Και ο Μπέχεμοθ με αρπάζει από το φράκο λέγοντας Ώρα να φύγεις Αλχημιστή .. και με σέρνει από έξω.. Όχι μη περίμενε ! Πρέπει να γνωρίζω περισσότερα ! Παρά όλα αυτά το πλάσμα με αναισθητοποιεί και ξυπνώ μετά από αρκετές ώρες έξω από το αμάξι μου , ξαπλωμένος σαν να λιποθύμησα έξω από το αμάξι μου , στο χορτάρι .Επιστρέφει… ακούω μια φωνή στα αυτιά μου…

FIN (?)


End file.
